The New Challenges
by WritingwithGusto
Summary: Five teenagers discover they have more in common than that they all play an instrument. When strange dreams of dinosaurs and adventures bring these five together, they live through a great journey, just like they did so long ago (rated T for mild language)
1. Chapter 1

NEW CHALLENGES

By: WritingwithGusto

Description: A gang of five teenagers have been having strange dreams lately. Dreams of dinosaurs and epic adventures. As the dreams become more stubborn, these five are forced to work together and learn amazing things, just like they ancestors did long ago. They will learn lessons about friendship, about teamwork, and about love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Land Before Time, and probably never will. I also don't own any real world brands mentioned in this story.

Author's Note: This is my first work that I've decided to put on a website, so the first chapter might be kind of short. Also don't be afraid to leave a criticism if you have any. It helps me to improve my writing skills.

* * *

Chapter 1: First Encounter

RING!RING!

Jordan Barnes heard the familiar sound of his alarm clock, signifying it was the time his grandpa let him set it to: 5:00 am. He wondered why it went off, then he looked at his calendar, and realized what happened. _'I'll have to thank grandpa, cause I'd be late on the first day of school otherwise. But darn it, I thought I had one more day. Oh well, school doesn't start 'til 7:00. Make the most of what you got left Jordan.'_ With that, he repeated his same routine: Shower, eat an early breakfast (usually a piece of toast or an apple), and watch his shows. He got done with the first two quickly, so that he could have more time to himself.

Normally, his grandparents would have been up by now, but Jordan promised them he could take care of himself on his first day of high school, allowing them a little more sleep. They usually tried to make things easy on Jordan. Ever since his mother died in the earthquake 9 years ago, all he had was them. Sure, he had a dad, but he barely saw him, because he was off running some big company. Jordan's grandparents tried to give him a good life, and he was sure to show them appreciation.

"Littlefoot, are you up?" Jordan recognized this voice. It was the voice of his grandmother. She and Jordan's grandfather were incredibly healthy for being in their mid 70s (but this was to be expected, as they always got outside, and took care of themselves), and Jordan knew they would probably live up to their 90s with the way they lived. With that, Jordan got up from the couch, as the detective show he was watching had just finished.

His grandfather spoke up. "Good, morning Littlefoot. I see your up early." Jordan smiled. 'Littlefoot' was the nickname given to him by his mother. He had always had small feet, more comparable to a girl's feet (he wore a Men's size 6 shoe at 14 years old), but then again, he was pretty small (5'4 to be specific). He didn't mind if his family called him it, but if any kid at school did, he would probably punch them square in the jaw.

His grandmother then spoke up, her voice calm and soothing. "He's up because you set his alarm clock too early, Martin," she said playfully. "Oh, come on, Edith. So long as he's not angry about it, that's okay." Grandpa said. Jordan's grandparents truly loved each-other. He would see them have a playful argument once in a while, but they would never fight. This made him happy, as well as everyone else in his family.

"Now, would you like a ride?"

"Sure grandpa. Just let me finish up real quick."

With that, Jordan ran into the bathroom. After he had brushed his teeth and washed his face, he took one last look in the mirror. His brown hair was short and wild, and he had pale skin. He didn't really have anything spectacular about him, other than his eyes. They were a bright reddish-brown, and often shone like gems. They were considered one of his most defining features. That and he was well built for a guy who doesn't work out that often, having lean muscles and visible abs. Even so, he was still a bit of a nerd. Regardless, after making sure he looked good, he went back into his room and grabbed his favorite necklace: with a pendant at the end of it with a silhouette of and Apatosaurus on it. This necklace is something he was given the day he was born, and he wears it all the time. With that, he was ready.

Once outside, Jordan went to his grandpa's car: a 1970 Dodge Challenger. This car was a gift, given to grandpa by his son-in-law, Atticus (Jordan's dad). Grandpa loved classic cars, and the Challenger was one of his favorites. Jordan got in and they began the drive. Within ten minutes, they were nearing the high school. Great Valley High School is an old school (Grandpa had went to it as a teenager), and right across the road from it was this little diner called 'The Tree Star', that was one of Jordan's favorite restaurants.

"Say Littlefoot, how about I pick you up after school. We can get take out from 'The Tree Star'," Grandpa suggested. Jordan wasn't shy to take him up on that offer. "That'd be great." They got into the parking lot, and Jordan got out. "See ya, grandpa!" He then headed inside, looking at his schedule. Not looking where he was going, he accidentally bumped into someone, and they both fell on the ground.

"Watch where your going, guy!" The voice practically yelled at him. It was a girl's voice, so he knew he had to apologize. He opened his eyes, and saw a beautiful girl standing in front of him. She was about his age and looked to be a little shorter than him, with blonde hair going a bit lower than her shoulders, fair skin, and bright green eyes, which right now were looking at him with a look of annoyance.

And when Jordan offered the girl his hand, she just stared at him a moment, then looked down, her cheeks getting a light shade of pink on them. She then disregarded his hand and got up. "Just keep your eyes open next time." She began to walk away, and could both feel their cheeks getting warm. He remembered something from his dream.

 _'"I'd never turn my back on you, Cera." the unknown voice said. "I care about you"'_

At that moment, Sara remembered something from a dream she had last night.

 _'"I know you'd never betray me, Littlefoot," the unknown voice,"and I care about you too."'_

The two walked away, and neither knew that across the campus, the other was trying to disregard a feeling of fuzziness in their hearts. And unbeknownst to anyone, they both thought the exact same thing.

 _'Who is that? And why did that moment seem so... familiar?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gym Class Initiative

Author's Note: As I go along, this story will start to make more and more sense. Additionally, anyone who knows the movies well, can tell who some of the characters are based off of. If not, I will post a list later on.

Author's Note 2: I would also like to give thanks to fanfic writers who got me to thinking "Maybe I should take a shot at this fanfic writing thing!" This list includes Elise Lowing, The Amazing Rhombus, and Vitani825, to name a few. I don't know them, but their fics' great takes on things got me wanting to write my own take. Thank you for getting me to think!

* * *

Jordan started out the day in Health class. His teacher was Mr. Ozzmund. He had a crew cut, a goatee, and a British accent. All throughout class, Mr. Ozzmund was simply rambling (the first thing he said after introducing himself was 'and the first day, we're just going to talk.'). He told his students about his brother (who is vegetarian apparently), and how he loved any dishes involving eggs. Other than that, not much happened. It was a boring first period, but Jordan didn't have high expectations. Nothing ever really happened on the first day.

After that, he went to second period: P.E. He was surprised that they were doing something the first day, but their coach seemed like the kind to get them moving from minute one. Coach Lone was his name, and he was the kind you wouldn't want to mess with. Jordan's grandfather had told him that Coach Lone was once a kickboxing champion, but he retired in favor of teaching the next generation. He spoke with a deep voice with a light western accent, "Today, we will, be assessing where you are now, as far as physical abilities go. But first, let me take attendance. Toby Rogers?"

"Here," said a short chubby boy with auburn hair.

"Javier Jeovanni?"

"Here," said a tall muscular boy with brownish hair.

Coach kept going until he got to one name in particular, "Sarah Williams?"

"Here," said the voice. Jordan looked over to see who it was, and it caused the fuzziness to return. It was the girl from before. So, her name was Sara. After hearing this, he had another flashback.

 _'Whatever it takes, Cera. I'll protect you.'_ This flashback was odd. Not only was it about a girl named Sara, but it was was triggered when he looked at her. She seemed to have something odd about her, something he couldn't understand...

"Jordan Barnes?" He heard Coach say.

"What? Oh! Here," Jordan quickly said, snapping out of his thoughts. He was thinking to himself, _'Why do these flashbacks keep coming back? And why do they come up because of her?'_ He didn't have time to dwell upon it, however, as his coach continued talking. "Hmm? Are you, by any chance, related to Cassandra Barnes? She was my best student." Jordan looked confused, "You taught my mother?"

"Indeed. She was captain of the Kickboxing Team." Jordan immediately changed expression from confused to amazed, his eyes firey with excitement. "This school has a Kickboxing Team?! Where do I sign up?" Coach Lone chuckled lightly at this and said, "Tryouts will be two months from now. Only the best will be allowed on, so if you want to join, start training." This got Jordan excited, but what he couldn't see was Sara had that same determination in her eyes. She then thought, _'that Jordan boy seems so determined, so I gotta be more determined! I don't know why, but he seems like the kinda guy I would love to spar with!'_ Coach Lone decided right then and there what he would do. "Alright," he spoke up, "Change of plans. The school gives me the keys to the boxing ring. We're going to see some matches today, and whoever wins gets to decide our first activity of the year."

Coach Lone took the students to the ring. It was your standard boxing ring, but in the school colors (blue and green). Along with that, there were bleachers set up, obviously for fellow students to watch matches. Once all of the freshman were out of shock, Coach Lone pulled out a clipboard and spoke, "Alright! We don't have a lot of time, so were going by special rules: 2 minute matches, each hit is a point. Who wants to go?" Four people raised their hand. Coach smiled "Well, then. That evens out! First match will be Kim Andrew vs Javier Jeovanni."

As if on cue, Kim Andrew entered the ring. He was pretty tall, with greyish hair that reached his shoulders. His teeth were also a bit crooked, but that hadn't stopped him. He was very popular, has been captain of the Kickboxing team three years in a row, and was known as 'Hyp' among his inner circle. On the other end of the stick was Javier. He was tall, yes, but he was not very popular, had perfect teeth, and didn't have a lot of training to begin with. Coach stood up with a stop watch. "Begin!" Kim wasted no time, quickly jabbing him a couple of times before stepping back. Javier, on the other hand was slow on the draw, trying to throw a haymaker. Kim quickly dodged, and side kicked him, then throwing a hook, then an uppercut. The rest of the match went like this, with Kim throwing quick combos, and Javier only getting a few hits, but they did next to nothing.

"TIME! With a score of 37 to 4, Kim wins round one!" Kim left the ring, with a confident smirk on his face. Looking over to Jordan and Sara, he said, "Whichever one of you wins, my reach should give me an advantage. Good luck. You're gonna need it." Both freshmen ran into the ring, ready to kick the other's butt, but they both didn't understand this excitement within them. Even so they both had to use it to their advantage, and win against the other. On the bleachers, the rest of the class could see that they were both ready to fight, and they could also tell that the two were going to have so much fun in this match. But unbeknownst to everyone everyone, Jordan and Sara were once again thinking the exact same thing:

 _'You're going down!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A match to remember

* * *

Two young students stood in the ring, though the spectators weren't sure who to root for. It was their first day, and no one knew if they were strong, if they had good footwork, or even if they had training. But they did know that they both looked ready to fight.

Jordan, on one side of the ring, was ready. He knew his mother was a kickboxer, but he never knew this school was where she started. He was excited to see the competition, and for some reason, he was excited to fight Sara. He wanted to see what she could do, and this was his chance.

In the opposite corner, Sara was looking for weak points. They had just been given sparring gloves, and she had been taught to believe that she needed to know her opponent to beat him (this was the way her father taught her). She kept analyzing him, and found one thing she could use.

"Nice feet. What are you, a size 5?" Sara said, a hint of smugness in her voice. Obviously getting a rise out of him, Jordan glared at her and said, "Shut up!" The female fighter smirked, knowing she'd found her weak spot. At that same moment, Coach Lone stood up with his stopwatch:

"Begin!"

Sara, started off on the offensive with a jab-cross combo, which caught Jordan off guard. _'Damn! She's quicker than I thought.'_ With that in mind, Jordan knew he would have to be quicker. He threw a front kick, then went for a roundhouse, remembering his mother taught him. Sara, however, just stood up, and smirked at him. "Did you really think those tiny feet of yours would do anything to me?" This was seriously getting him angry.

Everyone had what annoyed them, and Jordan's was definitely people making fun of his feet. However, she saw it as a target to use to distract him, and he hated that as well. As the match progressed, Sara kept on with the foot insults, which allowed her to keep getting big hits. Until she got to one in particular:

"You can't even hurt me, 'little foot'!"

She regretted that instantly, as Jordan hit her with a hard right to the jaw. She didn't know it, but she just struck the worst nerve she could in a fight with Jordan. He was now rushing her with explosive body shots and crippling kicks (well, compared to what he was doing before, at least), and she couldn't land a single hit after that. She was just stuck there, and had to deal with an onslaught. Thankfully, one sound could be heard in the distance. The sound of the timer going off.

"TIME!" Coach Lone stood up, "Now I don't know what was going on there, but I do know this. With a score of 39 to 42, Jordan wins!" Jordan just looked at him with a slightly more relaxed look on his face, and said, "you can just let Kim pick the unit we do first. I just want to relax." With that, everyone went back into the locker room (even though no one had their uniforms yet), and let the students cool down. Jordan however, couldn't cool down, and that is because was now focused a new feeling: shame.

 _'Damn it, Jordan! It's not like she knew about that,'_ he thought. _'I shouldn't have overreacted like that. She's probably pissed at me now.'_ He didn't know why he cared so much of what she thought of him. He couldn't have a crush on her already. He just met her TODAY!

Speaking of her, she came up and tapped him on the shoulder. When he looked up, Sara didn't look angry or annoyed at him. In fact, she looked at him with a compassionate expression. "Hey. Jordan, was it?" he nodded as she continued. "Look, I'm sorry if I struck a nerve back there. My dad just always taught me to use an opponent's weak point to my advantage."

Jordan looked down, "Yeah, but when you said that name..."

"You don't like people calling you that name?"

"No. Not in the least." Expecting Sara to laugh at him for getting so worked up over a nickname, she in fact did the opposite. She was laughing at herself. "Man, then I should watch who I taunt next time," she said. "Anyways, no hard feelings, right?" She offered Jordan her hand, and he took it. And as he was about to walk away, she called him back, "Hey!" He came back over hesitantly, and she continued shyly (which had amazed Jordan, since he'd only seen her confident), "So... um... this is kinda awkward to ask... and feel free to say no, but... um... my family just moved here, and... I kinda don't know where anything is, so... um... do you think you could, maybe... show me around?"

"Yeah sure," Jordan said smiling. She looked up, "Great! When can we start?"

"How about the end of the week?"

"Deal!" She said as they shook hands and walked away. And with that, they both went their separate ways, not knowing the other (or them-self, for that matter) was blushing like crazy. They tried everything they could to avoid thinking of the other, but their minds just seemed to drift toward each other. Jordan then felt his head begin to hurt, as a thought just came to him out of nowhere: A brown Apatosaurus and a yellowish Triceratops fighting in a gorge. He didn't know why, but such a scene hurt to watch. This wasn't the first time he had thought of these two, but when he had seen them before, they seemed like best friends. Now they were fighting like they hated each other.

Inside the locker room, Sara was also having a similar situation, except hers was about that Triceratops alone. It seemed to be alone and it was thinking to itself _'I was wrong. That longneck was right and I was wrong. I should have just stayed with the group, but I was too stubborn. Well, no more. I will help Littlefoot, and I will make it up to him.'_ And with that, the Triceratops heard a roar in the distance and ran toward it. Sara didn't know why, but this scene made her feel better inside, watching the Triceratops' determination to help her friends.

And for the third time that day, Jordan and Sara were thinking the exact same thing:

 _'What is up with me today?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A text to annoy

Author's Note: Underlined phrases mean Text messages

Author's Note 2: The reason I'm adding so much so quickly is that I've been re-watching the movies as of late, and it's got my brain swimming with ideas. After this chapter, I'm gonna take a bit of a break, but chapter five will be here by next Wednesday or so.

* * *

The rest of the day went off without a hitch for Jordan and Sara. Classes were easy, no homework, and best of all, no more flashbacks, even though they now knew that they had second, fourth, and seventh period together. Speaking of seventh period, they just got out of it.

It was history, and their teacher told the class to call him 'Mr. Thick-nose' (Sara wanted to question it, but she didn't). He was a pretty smart man, and seemed very patient. All throughout class, he was telling the class stories, including this one myth about five heroes travelling to a promised land. Jordan immediately felt like he'd heard that story before.

Right now he was telling Sara about restaurants near here. "Anyways, there are a lot of good ones, but I think the best is 'The Tree Star'." She looked at him with confusion, before he clarified, "That little diner, just across the street. You should go there sometime."

"Maybe," she said simply, as they headed to the parking lot. Then, out of nowhere, two cars showed up: A purple Dodge Challenger, and a Red Ford Mustang. Out of the Mustang came a tall muscular man, who Jordan automatically assumed would be a military general. Sara then told him, "That's my dad. I wonder who's driving the Challenger though?"

"My grandpa," Jordan said, not trying to be smug. "Well, it was nice to meet you Sara. I'd better get going. I have to practice my guitar today." She stopped him in his tracks, "You play guitar? I'm a drummer."

"Really? Cool!" They were about to talk more about it, but Sara could see her dad was getting impatient. "Alright, I have to go. See ya Jordan." And with that, their school day ended. After getting take out, like Grandpa promised, the two began a conversation.

"So, Littlefoot, who was that girl?" His grandpa asked as Jordan opened up his club sandwich. "Oh, that was Sara. She just moved here," he said before taking a bite, and immediately after swallowing, he continued, "She's pretty cool, too. We sparred in Gym class today." Grandpa looked at him in shock. "Sparred? Coach Lone put you two in the ring on the first day?"

"Yeah. I said I wanted to sign up for the Kickboxing team, and for some reason, he decided to have us fight." Grandpa was a bit amazed by this. He knew Coach Lone was a 'quick to the punch' kind of guy, but he never expected him to get them in the ring on day one. _'This will be on hell of a story to tell Edith,'_ he thought.

Heading the opposite direction, was the Mustang. Sara's dad and her step mom were both up front, listening to her talk about her day. "... So then, after the whole match and apology thing, we continued to talk. We also found out we have fourth and seventh period together."

"Well, that's great dear," said Sara's step mother, Francine. Of course, members of the family called her 'Tria', especially her husband George. "Don't you think that's great, Topsy?" Sara cringed slightly at the mention of that name. Even with them being married for about four years now, Sara still didn't like hearing that nickname. Sure, she had heard people call her dad 'Topps', before, but she had always assumed that was because he always wore a fedora.

Speaking of Topps, he spoke up with a voice, stern, but proud, "Of course, Sara. Not even on the team yet, and you've already got a rival. Good work." George has loved competition, and to find out that his daughter fought today, and and lost by only three points, was really impressive to him. He continued, "So, how about we go to a restaurant? See what they got out here."

Sara knew where to go. "Jordan told me about this place called 'The Tree Star', just across from the school. We could go there." Topps considered it and said "Alright, just let us pick up your sister from day care." And with that, they had a plan of business.

At this same time, Jordan was back home talking to his grandparents about his day. His grandma was a bit worried when he mentioned sparring, but simply told him, "Just be careful if you do get on the team." She was going to voice her concerns, but she had a flashback of her daughter.

 _The camera crew approached Cassandra Lowenthal (which was her name at the time). "Ms. Lowenthal! Now that you're champion, what do you intend to do?" Cassandra answered, with a simple response: "Well, I'm going to take a break from prizefighting. You know, give me and Atticus some time to plan the wedding." Many questions bombarded her after that, but there was one question in particular that she had no problem answering. "Do you have anyone you want to thank for your success?"_

 _"Yes. My old high school gym teacher, Doc Lone. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here today."_

With that, she decided she couldn't question Coach Lone, and that was that. Jordan was in good hands with Coach Lone supervising the team.

After Jordan's guitar lessons, and his training, he began to feel sleepy. Noticing the clock said 9:30. He decided to go to sleep. Before bed, he grabbed out his favorite book, a copy of the Odyssey, and made sure to get through at least five pages before falling asleep. In the middle of the night, he had received a text from his cousin, Allison. When he woke up the next morning, he saw it.

'Hey, Jordan. Comin' to visit. See ya Thursday.'

This was one thing Jordan could have gone without. His cousin Allison (or Alli, as the family called her) was just going to get in his way. She was a nice girl, sure, but she didn't like any of Jordan's friends, and would always drive them away from sheer annoyance. He really didn't want her to visit, but he knew that nothing he would say would change her mind. Then he saw the second part of the text. It said, 'Oh, almost forgot. Gonna be staying for six months'. At that moment, one phrase came to mind:

 _'Son of a bitch!'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Enter the Flyer

Author's note: You know what? Screw Wednesday! I have ideas, and I just can't keep 'em away from paper. And with summer coming along where I live, I'm gonna have a lot more time to write, so I might have a chapter done every two or three days. Anyways, this chapter will be different, because we're focusing on characters other than Jordan or Sara, but will return to them. I will be doing this quite a bit to move the plot along.

* * *

"This could be dangerous. It could," said a young girl, her voice childlike and innocent.

Eugene Jeovanni looked over his shoulder with eyes filled with passion, and the girl ceased trying to talk him out of it. What was 'it', exactly? Well, today he was going to try to fly. He had a little system he had been working on: The 'Flyer Pack', which was basically a folding hang glider in a backpack. This was something he had been spending a lot of time on (two years or so), and as of yesterday, he may have just perfected it. So he got up at 5:00 am the next day, and climbed up to the roof of his 2 story house to test it. This made him more excited than he ever had in his life.

The girl, on the other hand, couldn't be more nervous. Lucy Brooks was her name, and she had known Eugene ever since her family moved 7 years ago. He was the first friend she ever had, and she worried about him. His ambition to fly was an odd one, but she chose not to question it. She herself has probably spent a third of her life in water. It was just her quirk, and everyone had one.

Even so, Eugene could see her worry, and tried to calm her, "Don't worry, Lucy. I've considered everything. Wind currents, wing material, lock mechanism, folding mechanism, landing. You name it, I've took it into consideration." This eased Lucy's worry only slightly. Even so, she decided to be the supportive best friend she almost always was. "Okay, Eugene. Good luck."

With that, Eugene started the run off his roof (like he did so often), and when it ended, he jumped. Instead of falling onto the lawn like he usually did, he was gliding through the air. As he did, he did tricks: Spinning, loop-the-loops, and the like.

Lucy was shocked, and so was he. After two long years and many failed attempts, he had finally made a working 'Flyer Pack'. He couldn't wait to tell everyone. Inside, Debra Jeovanni was up preparing breakfast, when she heard a shout, sounding very similar to a 'Whoo!'. A moment later, her son Eugene ran in, and said "Mom! I did it! My 'Flyer Pack' finally works!"

"Wow! That's great, son," she said as she set the table. She sounded impressed, but on the inside, it was way more than that. It always amazed her that Eugene, who had a C average all throughout middle school, had some skill with aeronautics and aerodynamics, despite never reading a single book about it. While he could stand to do a little better in school, Debra couldn't deny that she was proud of him.

Speaking of school, it was about 6:00 now, and it was time for them to head out. Luckily, they were within walking distance of the school, so they got there in only ten minutes, but after nine of those minutes, he nearly had an anxiety attack. Eugene was starting his first year at high school, and the only advice his older brother Javier gave him was, _'Don't try to stress over stuff.'_ However, this was almost impossible for him, because he knew the homework was going to be even harder. He barely passed Jr. High, how was he supposed to survive high school.

Regardless, he had to try. He might not be able to make a fortune off his 'Flyer Pack', so he had to try. And even with this new determination set in his head, one thought reigned supreme:

 _'I'm freaking doomed!'_

* * *

In fourth period marine biology class, their teacher Ms. Elsie was explaining how they would be graded. Eugene and Lucy heard everything, but at the same time, could not focus. They were looking over at two other freshman, who couldn't seem to keep their eyes off of each other. Not in the sense that the were staring at each other, but in the sense that they kept glancing back and forth between each other. It was hilarious to watch them steal glances, only to look away when the other glanced over at them. They seemed like they were awkwardly avoiding crushing on the other, and Eugene couldn't help but relate to this. After all, he was crushing on Lucy.

Lucy was his best friend, but recently, he started to feel something more. For one thing, she was beautiful in his opinion. She was 5'0 even, same height as him, had long bleach blond hair that she dyed with green streaks, bright blue eyes, and was pretty brave. He thought she was incredibly unique, especially when compared to himself. He had short black hair and brown eyes, was pretty cowardly (except when working with his flying ambition), and the only unique thing about him was his obsession with flying. Along with that, she was incredible to hang out with. Smart, funny, talented (especially on the keyboard), and kind. He thought a girl like her would be out of his league, but he could only hope he was wrong. And at that moment...

RING!

That was the bell, and they had to go to lunch. On the way out, he decided to talk to Jordan. They knew each other okay, but they didn't talk much. That was about to change. Eugene went up to Jordan and asked, "What's up with that girl?" His response was, "That's Sara. She's pretty cool." Not the answer he wanted, Eugene continued to push forward:

"I know. What's up with you looking at her?" Jordan then looked down and went red. Wanting not to push the conversation anymore, he decided to just let it go and said, "Nevermind. You want come over? Just finished my 'Flyer Pack', and I've been practicing my saxophone recently." Jordan agreed, and then ran the other way. Eugene quickly disregarded this, and walked back the way he was headed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The new group formed

Author's Note: I forgot to mention this story shall have several 'arcs'. This chapter signifies the end of the introductory arc. I hope you like it.

* * *

Around 6:00 that night, the group got together. As usual, Lucy got to Eugene's house super early, and she brought Spike, who Eugene wasn't exactly too upset about.

Jurgen Jager, better known as 'Spike', was basically Lucy's adopted brother, who started out as an exchange student, before his parents just vanished. He was German, so his English wasn't very good, but that didn't seem to matter (Everyone thought he was mute anyway). He was on the chubby side, and had auburn hair with green streaks dyed in it. Along with that, his eyes looked dark blue, but Jordan had said they looked purple.

Speaking of Jordan, he had just arrived, with his guitar in it's case. Everyone else had their instruments, and they were just going through a band meeting. "Alright," said Jordan, who was the band leader, "'Bright Circle' new business is done. Shall we practice?"

Spike, who was the bass player of the 'Bright Circle' (as they had decided for a temporary band name), spoke up, "Jordan, we can't practice. We have still no drummer." This was one of the only phrases that Spike knew how to say. The wannabe band simply pondered for a few moments, then Jordan remembered something.

 _'You're play guitar? I'm a drummer!'_

As if perfectly on cue, the moment he finished that thought, he heard a voice outside, and even more perfectly, it was her. Sara was outside quite late, yelling, "Dana, Dina. Where are you?! Come out!" The group decided to go outside and help her out.

She saw Jordan and came over, saying "Hey Jordan. Have you seen two 6 year olds? Boy and a girl, both dressed in grey?" Before he could respond, however, rustling was heard in the bushes, and out popped the exact two that the adolescent girl was talking about. These were her nephew and niece, Dana and Dina. They were troublemakers, but amazingly, they brought out a nicer side of Sara. Except now, she was an upset aunt, and would act like one.

* * *

"You two! Inside! Now!" Sara exclaimed. The twins looked at her with confused expressions, before she clarified: "If your Grandpa Topps finds out about this, I'll never hear the end of it!" Amazingly, they understood that, and went inside, only saying, "Sorry, Aunt Sara." With a sigh of relief, she looked over and saw the oddest sight to her. Jordan, the kickboxing student and guitarist she met just yesterday, was hanging out with those nerds she met from school. It was hard to believe, so she had to ask him.

"What's this," she asked, "some kinda tutoring thing? Why you hanging with those nerds, Jordan?" At the sound of 'nerd', he looked angry, almost as much as when she called him 'little foot'. He spoke, his voice calm, but obviously irritated, "Those 'nerds' are my friends. And this is a band." That changed her tune really quickly, which was apparent by her sudden look of excitement on her face, and the shine in her eyes. Immediately, her next question was, "Do you need a drummer?"

"Yes," the would-be band said in unison. Eugene then spoke up and asked, "Do you live near here?" If she didn't, it would make meetings far more difficult, and practice would not be able to happen as often. Luckily, the response they received was one that had satisfied the entire team.

"Yeah. We just moved in next door." This sent a surge of happiness through the group as they talked about how they 'could finally do a good practice' and how they could start tonight. Then they noticed Sara suddenly had a sheepish expression as she spoke up. The next thing out of her mouth had put a damper on things.

"Well, actually, we just got in the house today. We're still unpacking, and my drums could take some time to unpack and set up." The members of 'Bright Circle' then looked to the ground, except for Jordan, who simply said "No worries. We'll practice next time."

So, they got a plan set up. They would have a practice next week if they could, and they would have a session for her to get to know everyone. Everything was going good, until Jordan mentioned his cousin Alli was visiting, and everyone's moods went down. The members who knew her had one thought:

 _'Oh no... the Jinx is coming back'_

* * *

Author's Note 2: So that is the end of this little introductory arc. I know this chapter was slightly short, but I didn't have a lot to write about with this chapter. I promise that the next arc will be more exciting. It is the 'Alli Arc', following the craziness that ensues when Allison Lowenthal, better known as 'Alli', moves in with Jordan and his family. If you are liking this story, then check in every once in a while, because I am trying to write a chapter every two to four days.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Jinx in action

 **Hey there. Gusto here, and thanks for your patience. I was on a trip with a friend for the last couple of days, and it gave me a bit of time to figure out what I wanted for this Arc. Anyways, here it is. The first chapter of the 'Alli Arc'. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 _'Alli...'_

Jordan looked across the table, focused on the girl sitting in the guest seat. She was about his height (possibly an inch shorter), her hair was a hard to describe shade (that many would say looked purple in sunlight), and her eyes were a light blue. This was his cousin Allison Lowenthal, better known as Alli. Or as Jordan's friends would know her: 'The Jinx'.

"So, Alli," Grandpa Lowenthal started, "Since you're going to be here for half a year, don't hesitate to tell us anything we can do to make your stay more pleasant."

"Okay, grandpa. Jordan, can you pass the salt?" Alli asked (not looking very focused). It took him a moment to realize she was talking about him. Because he was so used to being called 'Littlefoot' at home, his real name felt weird. Regardless, she had a request, and he fulfilled it. Immediately after, he realized he had finished his food, so he stood up.

"You know what, I'm tired. Is it okay if I turn in early?" At the nod of his grandparents, he went upstairs and layed down on his bed. Though being tired was anything but the reason for heading to his room to sleep. Last night, he and Sara exchanged phone numbers so that they could text each other. Looking at his inbox, he found the text he was looking for.

'Hi there Jordan. How are you?' Feeling it respectful to respond back (espcially since he just got it not twenty minutes ago), he told her, 'Okay. Gotta convince everyone about Alli, though. That might be hard.' Within a minute of sending that text, he got a response:

'What's so bad about her?'

That was one good question. Jordan knew Alli wasn't 'bad', she was just confusing. Whenever he would hang out with his friends, Ali never joined in, saying they seemed 'odd'. Along with that, she was a bit gullible, often getting her into trouble, with it usually being Jordan who had to get her out of it. He didn't mind doing this, but it did get tiring after a while. And of course, the part that gave her the nickname 'The Jinx', was that she somehow seems to screw things up just when they were going good for herself.

After explaining all of this to Sara, she had only one response. No clever joke or anything, just this:

'Yeesh'

* * *

Next-door to where Sara was having a back-and-forth with Jordan, Eugene was busy texting with Lucy, and they were talking about the same exact thing. Lucy had started it with 'Now we have to deal with the jinx again. You ready?' and he had responded with 'Not really. But not like we have a choice.' To be honest though, Eugene wasn't ready.

Alli had these little convoluted plans (a lot of which they assumed she got from her best friend Rhet), and they never ended good. The last time that Eugene helped her with something, it ended with him getting a broken arm. That was of course three years ago, but he still wouldn't want a repeat of that. The worst part was that Alli was a great girl before Rhet. And while Rhet has become better, the two still do something crazy every once in a while.

Though he remembered his conversation with Jordan last night. The three teens that knew Alli did a bit of complaining and expressing their concerns, before Jordan snapped them back into reality. His words were still ringing in Eugene's head: _'C'mon, guys! People can change in three years. Just give her a chance to prove herself.'_

That statement shook some memories loose from back when he had first joined the group. They had only met each other through Alli and Rhet. Those two got Jordan in detention, where he met Eugene and Spike. After revealing he already knew Lucy, the four started to really talk, and over time, they became great friends. If it weren't for Ali and Rhet, all of that could've never happened.

Unsure of how to feel about tomorrow (knowing Alli will be at school, but still very loyal to Jordan), Eugene really needed something to look forward to, so he sent Lucy a text.

And unknown to him, Jordan had sent the exact same text to Sara:

'Wanna go see a movie this weekend?'

* * *

 **So, yeah. This chapter was also a bit short, but I'd like to open up every arc with an intro. In any case, the next chapter will most certainly have more than just the characters sitting in their rooms texting each other. That was just done to give an intro to Alli's possible role, and to move the plot along a little. Hope you will tune in for the next couple of chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Jinx in action Pt. 2

 **So I realized that I named my last chapter 'The Jinx in action' when nothing really involving Alli's jinxish side happened. And now it's a three parter (it was originally going to just be a two parter). Stuff is going to happen.**

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe what she just read. The boy she had been crushing on (and for quite some time) just asked her to the movies. She was excited, but there was one thing she had to be sure of: was it a date? So she texted Eugene that exact question, and his response was one she expected from him.

'... Do you want it to be?'

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she texted back 'Let's make it one. How's Saturday at 2:00 sound?'

'Good. See you then.' And with that, they had a plan. Immediately after, she decided she should probably get to bed. It was about 9:30 now, so she would need to get some rest for school tomorrow. As she laid her head on her pillow, the door swung open, and Spike came in and fell on the bed (lucky for him that Lucy called top bunk, otherwise he'd be asleep on the floor most nights).

Not feeling like explaining where she would be this weekend (or getting made fun of by her two younger sisters), Lucy called in a favor. "Spike, do you think you could cover for me this Saturday. I'm going to the movies with Eugene."

Upon hearing Spike's snoring however, Lucy figured she could just tell him in the morning. Then she heard him say something sleepily, that put a smile on her face.

"Ja. Spike no let siblings find out."

* * *

Tomorrow, during lunch, the six (now including Sara and Alli) decided to sit together. Everyone had a bagged lunch from home, but Sara noticed that Spike's was much bigger than everyone else's. Lucy cleared this up however, saying "Spike is a big eater. He is. He is". Sara noticed Lucy's weird talking pattern, and remembered the other night when Eugene said, 'Spike doesn't know how to English like you or me'. Those three had unusual ways of speaking.

Other than those odd habits (among others), they were a normal group, just sitting around and talking while they ate. This concept was foreign to Sara, as her friends at her old school never talked to each other much.

But that was not what she needed to focus on. She finished her lunch quickly, leaned over to Jordan, and whispered in his ear, "Can we talk when you're done? Away from the group?"

After that, Jordan quickened his pace slightly, and found her in a little secluded area. He sat down, and was now looking straight at Sara. It was her who started their conversation. "So Jordan," she said, "Remember how you asked me to the movies last night?"

"...Yeah?" He hesitated, not exactly sure where this was going. Sara looked down, blushing lightly, "Well, that's a little sudden. I mean, we haven't even known each other for a week." It was Jordan's turn to blush awkwardly, until Sara cleared up his confusion.

"No, no. Don't get me wrong Jordan. I think you're really nice, but I think we should get to know each other better before we go and do stuff. Maybe you can come over to my house, and meet my parents."

Unfortunately for both Sara and Jordan, that sounded WAY more awkward than she had intended. Both noticed, and began blushing like crazy. "Why would I have to meet your parents?" Jordan asked, still with a bright reddish tint on his cheeks. Sara's answer definitely didn't help the situation.

"My dad wants to make sure I hang out with the right crowd. He says it's because he 'wants what's best for me'."

Catching the obvious annoyance at 'wants what's best for me', Jordan agreed to the terms and decided to head back to the group. On his way back, he got a slight headache, and saw a new scene. A large grey Triceratops was arguing with a young yellow one.

 _'Littlefoot is my friend! He'll always be my friend.'_

 _'Cera, I'm your father! I want what's best for you.'_

 _'No you don't! You just don't want me to have any fun!'_

Jordan was slightly annoyed. He hadn't had a sudden vision like this in a while, and recently they seemed to be triggered by Sara. It was weird though, because this one seemed to have to do with that last conversation.

But what he specifically found freaky was that the yellow Triceratops talked about a 'Littlefoot'.

* * *

Alli just finished her lunch when Toby Rogers came over. She knew the boy kind of well, because he and Spike were like best friends. She knew Toby was a very energetic guy, despite being quite pudgy (but then again so was Spike), and that he was always making a game out of stuff.

"Ja. Herr Ozzmund spiele 'Hornet's nest' fur zehntausend dollar," Toby said. Spike responded with "Das ist nicht sehr gerissen. 'Hornet's Nest' ist sehr schweirig." All she got out of that was 'Hornet's Nest', this show about facing your fears. It was after that, Alli left. She had agreed to try to hang out with Jordan's friends, but she still found them kind of weird.

While Alli knew Spike was German, it was still just unusual to hear him speak, different language or not. The only time she ever heard him speak was when he called out Lucy's name in a crowd. Yet with Toby, they would have full conversations, but only in German.

Then again, when she thought about it, that was one of the main reasons that he and Toby were friends: they could talk to each other better than they could others. They also had a lot in common other than both being foreigners (their love of eating being one of those things). She herself had that kind of thing with Rhet, back where she lived. But right, now she would have to work on her communication skills while here.

"Hey you," came a voice from behind. When Alli turned around, she saw two big guys, both with brownish hair. The one on the left spoke, "your new here right?" She nodded, scared to respond. The two guys before her looked like they could crush her. The one on the right then spoke, with a smirk on his face "Well then, come with us."

* * *

 **So, I was able to get this chapter done pretty quickly, and it's a good size. I just had quite a bit I was able to write about this time, and I figured out how to incorporate Tippy's human form into this. See, I re-watched 'The big freeze' recently, and I saw that he and spike got along so well mainly because they had something in common, so I found a way to make that work.**

 **AllegroGiocoso asked how I make my human characterizations, and it's actually really simple. I take the core parts of their personality, and find a way to work that into this modern setting, while also adding my own spin on things (mainly because I don't think ancient dinosaurs and modern teenagers would think very alike). And doing that is easy since I have all the movies on DVD.**

 **So, back to the point, that was chapter eight. In chapter nine, we may just see a bit of action. I won't say it flat out, but knowing me, that seems like something I would do. So, as always, tune in next chapter if you wanna see where this is going.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Jinx in action Pt. 3

 **Okay, so here is the final part of the three part chapter combo thingy. We will see some stuff happen.**

* * *

 _'I couldn't just give 'em a freaking chance, could I? I am such a goddamn idiot!'_

This statement was being repeated over and over in Alli's subconscious as she waited. The two jocks from earlier took her to the school kickboxing ring, where they tied her up until Jordan gets there. What they wanted from Jordan, she didn't know.

However, Alli did know that she was in this situation because she didn't give Jordan's friends enough of a chance. It was a lie that her communication skills were what made them unfond of her. It was because of her bad judgment.

Alli said they were weird, but never really spent enough time with them to really be able to say that. She should have made the effort to get to know them more, or at the very least, not thought so low of them. But instead, her bad judgment took over.

And this wasn't the first time.

There was that time when she trusted a bully and accidentally got Eugene's arm broken. There was that time she didn't trust her mom about the fire and burnt her hand. And Rhet? Oh, most certainly!

The amount of bad calls Alli made with Rhet could fill a book.

Every bad call just seemed to end up making things either go from good to bad or from bad to worse. Looking down at her right hand, Alli teared up. She wore a glove on it to conceal the burn wounds. They weren't seriously bad anymore, but they reminded her of the bad calls she made.

As the bell rang once again, one other thought continued to repeat in her mind:

 _'This is why I'm 'the Jinx'!'_

* * *

Jordan practically sprinted across the school, heading for the kickboxing room. With him were Sara, Eugene, Lucy, and Spike. At first, the others were hesitant to come at all, but when they saw the note, they were ready for action.

Last period, Jordan was given a note by the two guys who hang out with Kim Andrew. It read 'Come to the kickboxing ring. We have your cousin'. Not much more was needed to get the group into the action. While they weren't on the best of terms with Alli, they still felt the need to help.

Well... except for Sara, who came just because she wanted to punch somebody.

Once they were there, they saw Kim yelling at the two who gave Jordan the note. "You idiots!" The taller, dopier looking of the two getting yelled at spoke up. "But uh... Hyp. You said you were mad you didn't get to fight that Jordan guy."

"Yeah, but in what universe does that translate to 'make a deal with the claw gang to kidnap someone to make him fight'! How much of a dumbass are you?!"

"Kim!" Turning around, the jock saw Jordan and his friends. "I'll deal with you two later," Kim said while cracking his knuckles. "For now, let's go kick some ass."

* * *

Once inside, Jordan noticed Alli in the corner, and was about to go help her, until 'they' jumped out. 'They' were members of the Claw gang, a group of bullies who took from the weak at this school. Seeing them, he knew there was going to be a fight.

Kim went straight over to them and threw a punch, sending one of the two reeling back. That punch had started a brawl. Lucy and Eugene were dodging and throwing stuff at them, Spike was creating a distraction, and Sara was just punching away at the bigger of the two's ribs, while Kim did the same to the smaller. This left Jordan, who was ready to attack if needed.

The fight went on for about 15 minutes, neither side backing down. It amazed Alli that Jordan had gotten people so willing to fight to help her. She herself always thought Jordan's friends hated her, but here they were, facing two bullies that were feared at this school. In her mind, Alli knew she was 100 percent wrong about them. Jordan made a good call befriending them.

Then, something clicked in the back of her mind. _'Maybe that's why my mom is sending me over here all the time. To learn from Littlefoot.'_ Immediately after realizing that she called him 'Littlefoot', she smiled. She knew this name meant something to him, but she was never able to understand why. She remembered her grandparents saying that 'anyone he would let call him that was someone he cares about', and she had multiple times. It wouldn't mean much to others, but to Allison Lowenthal, it made her feel good inside.

But right now, she didn't have time to focus on that. They needed to escape. Wriggling around a little, she was able to get out of the cloths holding her arms together, and then untie her legs. Once up, she looked around for a way out, and found it. In the corner was a small red button. It said 'Fire Alarm', and for a person with good judgment, they would have avoided pressing it.

However, Alli herself did not have that virtue, and she didn't care anymore. So what if she was known as a jinx. If making bad decisions was basically her superpower, she would use it. And she did, by pressing the little red button.

Ringing was able to be heard from the other side of the school, and the hoses started spraying down from on top of them. Just the distraction the group needed for escape. It was then that Jordan screamed "Run! Head outside!", while the two guys with Kim pushed the Claw Bullies into a net on the sidelines. This gave them just enough time to do what Jordan told them to do.

And as soon as they were outside, Alli said this:

"Jinx or not, I finally did something good."

* * *

 **Okay, so here it is. 'The Jinx in action' is done. It was a hassle to write, because I have to see things a certain way on paper, otherwise I'm not satisfied. In this one, I am pretty satisfied, but I still got an epilogue I'm gonna do for this little set. But i had fun writing this. And yes, I know Alli never really had bad judgment in the series, that was a thing I took a liberty on. I figured it was a justifiable reason for why Alli is known as the jinx.**

 **Additionally, The Claw gang, as many can probably tell, are based off the sharpteeth from the series. These two I just imagined as the generic velociraptors from movie 3, so their characters aren't fleshed out. But more of the claw gang will probably appear later.**

 **Also, I'm doing a poll. See, because I want to know what the people want to see, I'm putting a poll up on my profile page for what character or characters to introduce in the next arc (which starts chapter 13). Feel free to check it out, and the highest voted character by the time I post chapter 12 will have a big role next arc.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Acceptance and Accusations

 **Now, the main part of the Alli Arc involving Alli's shenanigans is coming to a close. See, I make each arc six to eight chapters long, and this ones looking like six. Also, the poll isn't getting that many responses, so I'm just closing it and going with the characters I want. I won't reveal who, though.**

* * *

"You knew the whole time?"

Alli simply nodded at the accusation. The group's looks went from shock to guilt in an instant, now beginning to feel like they were picking on her that whole time. However, their consciences were cleared when Alli spoke up. And for the first time in a long while, confidence could be heard in her words:

"But I don't care. I know I make bad decisions, but that's just who I am. If i'm a jinx for that, then so be it!"

And for the first time in years, Jordan and his friends could see Alli was able to accept herself, poor judgment included. For Jordan, this was the greatest sight all week. Anything could have happened the first week of school, and he was happy that this did.

"Thanks, Littlefoot," Alli said, "you showed me the way. I owe you one." Feeling content with himself, he simply told her "Let's just play some Smash Bros when we get home, and we'll call it even." The two shared a chuckle and agreed to the terms.

RING!

From the distance the bell could be heard, signifying the end of the school day. Before Sara started her walk back to her place, she had to ask. "I thought you hated being called 'Little foot'." She said, and Jordan responded with "I give certain people a pass."

"You think I could get that kinda pass?"

After a brief laugh from the both of them, Jordan said, "If you want that privilege, you're gonna have to work for it." And with that, the two set off to where they were going. As it should turn out, Jordan would run into Kim Andrew on the way over. Instead of looking like he wanted to punch the younger teen, he just said, "We're gonna fight one day, Jordan. Remember that," and walked off.

* * *

Out in the opposite direction, Sara was just now reaching her house. Outside, Dana and Dina were playing tag with Tricia. They saw Sara, and went up to hug her. "Aunt Sara," Dana said, "you home. Tricia boring."

"She's three years old. I don't know what you expect," Sara said rolling her eyes. She knew her little nephew had to be bored, so she grabbed Tricia, and told the twins, "Come on in." Once inside, she turned on her Wii U, put in her copy of Smash Bros, and gave them two controllers.

"Alright, you two," she said with a smirk, "Let's play." And from there, the rest of the day was Smash. Sara of course went easy on the two, but they were actually pretty good for a pair of six year olds. Dana and Dina would choose Mario and Luigi respectively, where as she would go with Ike. It was a good match.

They continued to play for about 15 minutes until Topps came in, and asked "Sara? You called and said you wanted to talk about having a 'guest' over?"

And with the way that he emphasized 'guest', Sara could tell he knew who she wanted over.

Later that night, at Jordan's place, he and Alli were playing Smash as well. Right now was their signature match-up, Jordan's Little Mac vs Alli's Fox McCloud. The night had went by with them fighting and making small talk, and right now, this was their final match for the night. Alli made an attempt with her side smash, only to get countered.

"Ah, man," Alli exclaimed. "I guess I got KOd." Sharing a laugh for the third time that night, they immediately headed up to Jordan's room. Good thing too. It was 9:30, so they had to get to bed. It didn't take a minute for Alli to start talking again.

* * *

"Hey Littlefoot," she started, "I wanna thank you again. You helped me a lot today." Jordan shrugged and said "Eh, it's nothing. But now that you are okay with your quirky judgment, what are you going to do when you get back?" Her answer amazed him:

"The first thing I'm doing is taking a shot in the dark, and telling Rhet that I like him." Jordan knew that Alli had a crush on Rhet, but she kept it hidden, and for a reason. She told Jordan that she thought her bad judgment would ruin their friendship. This was something that no one would have expected from her.

"You know I really do owe you," Alli said, and before Jordan could say anything, she continued:

"You helped me bring out my better side. And she's here to stay."

Jordan of course knew exactly what she was talking about. Not many people knew this, but there were two sides to Alli. There was the shy side that didn't show much (if any) courage or focus. And then their was what she called her 'Better Side'.

This side exuberated strength, determination, cunning, and above all, confidence. To see this side of her was one of the rarest sights you could see before, but now it was probably going to become a common sight. Knowing that Jordan had a hand in bringing that side out made him feel on top of the world.

"Allison Lowenthal, you are a mystery," he said to her. "Well, regardless, I wish you good luck with that Rhet guy."

Alli then responded back, half asleep, with a smug grin on her face, "Well, then, you too. That Sara girl seems like a catch."

If his eyes were open, he would have been rolling them. So he simply gave her a playful "Shut up", and proceeded to sleep.

* * *

 **Alright! Chapter Ten! You know, when I started this, I didn't even think I'd get to five chapters without running out of ideas. Well, look at me now! It feels great, and I am grateful that people have been reading and reviewing. I've seen that this story is nearing 1000 views altogether, and that feels great. So, as always, thanks for reading and reviewing and what not. I am having a lot of fun writing this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Newest Allies

 **Hey guys, I'm back. So a guest questioned the ages of the main characters in a review, so I am going to give you the ages. Jordan, Sara, Lucy, Eugene, Spike, and Alli are all 14. Kim and his two buddies are 17.**

 **I just figured I'd tell you guys. If you guys have any more questions, just send me them.**

* * *

The tension in the principal's office was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Before Jordan and his friends was the most physically imposing and threatening school administrator in that state: Principal Fang. His dark hair was in a crew cut, and his eyes looked blood red. He was incredibly muscular, and had quite a few scars on him.

"So," Principal Fang said, his voice deep, with sternness rivaled by Topps Williams, "I have heard of your escapades yesterday. I am not happy about it." This was not a good thing to hear. When Mr. Fang is unhappy, that was bad news.

As a former boxing champion, he was a man that could strike fear in most parents and teachers alike. No one knew what made him decide to be a school principal (he and his brother were two of the only boxers to ever beat Cassandra Barnes, for crying out loud), only that he was a former member of the Claw Gang. Regardless, he is now sitting in front of the six teenagers, as well as their parents/guardians.

"Now, I would like to know what happened yesterday." With a nervous look shared among the group, Eugene spoke up hesitantly. "We were just helping Jordan. Those two guys kidnapped his cousin right there." He then pointed to Alli, who nodded seriously. There was little to no chance they would get out scott-free, but they had to try.

"Mr. Fang," Topps spoke up, "I assure you my daughter would never attack someone without a reason. I taught her better."

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that one Mr. Williams. From what I can gather, she accompanied Jordan Barnes and his friends to the Kickboxing ring, where he fought the two boys. I don't know if it was assault or not."

After hearing this, even Grandpa and Grandma Lowenthal were annoyed at Mr. Fang. Lucky for them, the next person to enter the room made a difference. He was 4'11, had pale blue hair (surprisingly it wasn't dyed), red eyes, and always wore a T-Rex skull necklace. This was Cyrus Fang, better known as 'Chomper'.

"Son, what are you doing here?" asked Mr. Fang. Chomper then spoke up, and said, "I couldn't help but overhear. You know you can check the cameras, right?" It was then, that Mr. Fang face-palmed. Something that no one ever fathomed would happen.

* * *

After the tapes were played, the kids were let off the hook (well, Kim and his friends got a week of detention, but they didn't seem to mind). Currently, they were at lunch, talking with Chomper. It was discovered that he was around 14 as well, that he takes Karate classes, and he has a girlfriend, who hilariously started out as his babysitter when he was 10, and then they started hanging out. About a month ago, he admitted he had a crush on her, and she returned his feelings, and they've been together ever since. All-in-all, it was a good conversation, until it took a dark turn.

"You guys are pretty freaking brave. Taking on the Claw Gang like you did."

The Claw Gang was well known for being incredibly dangerous. The only people known to challenge them were Jordan's Mother, Lucy's mother, and now, the six. As the teens thought about that, one more person showed up. "They are very dangerous. Very dangerous, they are."

This was the signature speech pattern of Ruby Turner. She was 16, had red hair (literally red), blue eyes, and as many seniors said, 'a rocking body'. She was considered to be incredibly hot, and got a lot of stares from boys of all four grades. No one knew why she stayed with her boyfriend.

She explained to Jordan and his friends that she was payed by her boyfriend's parents to watch him one night when she was about 12, and after that, they started hanging out. About a month ago, they both admitted they liked each other, and they got together.

They thought this sounded familiar to something they literally just heard.

* * *

"Seriously girl, why do you stay with that shrimp?" A bleach blonde girl asked Ruby. She regretted it immediately after, as Ruby's expression showed she was offended. "Hey, he's a great guy! Better than that jock you're seeing."

Unfortunately for Ruby, the jock in question heard that accusation. He walked up to the girl (who he towered over), and yelled "YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU SMUG LITTLE BI-"

"Hey, now! Aren't we all here to talk about sports?" Chomper asked. While it was true that was where the conversation started, everyone was now angry, the jock especially. He said "Shut it, Cyrus!" and swung at Ruby, but the punch was blocked by the freshman. Now attempting to hit Chomper, the jock missed again. Seeing his chance, Chomper went in and axe kicked him to the ground. Jordan and his friends were there to see that part.

"Ha! Dropped!" Sara laughed. Seeing a fellow freshman take down a senior nearly a foot and a half taller than him was a hilarious sight. The group was about to laugh, but then they heard Chomper say something they were half expecting:

"Don't you ever try to hit my girlfriend again! You hear me?!"

After that, the only one who said anything was Spike. And all he said was "Damn!"

* * *

 **Alright! I figured out how to put Chomper and Ruby in! And yes, I ship Chomper and Ruby. I know I'm probably like one of only three people who do that (I have literally only found two stories that even make reference of Chomper x Ruby), but I do. Also I made Ruby a hot girl for several reasons, one of which was to make that hilarious ending.**

 **Anyways, I was serious. Feel free to send me questions or requests of stuff you might want to see. I will take requests into consideration, and I will try to answer questions. Tune in next time. Next chapter, comes the movies referenced in like chapter 7 or wherever the hell I referenced that.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The good first dates

* * *

 _'Chomper, you've got a girlfriend. How did you do it?'_

 _'Jordan, there's no secret. You just gotta let it happen naturally.'_

This conversation from yesterday was repeating itself in Jordan's head, trying to calm him down.

Jordan had never felt more nervous in his life. He was meeting Sara's parents. With him in the car right now were his grandparents and Alli, on their way over there. "Don't worry Littlefoot," Alli encouraged, "You'll do just fine."

He wanted to believe her words, so he did. Even so, he was still a bit hesitant. Sara was a girl he didn't want to disappoint, and right now, he was worried he would. It didn't make much sense to Jordan, why he wanted to make her so happy. Then, while pondering it, another headache came up, as well as a vision. Another one about the brown Apatosaurus and the yellow Triceratops, only this time, they were adults.

 _'I know you're trying to get along with my dad, Littlefoot. It means a lot to me.'_

 _'You are the last person I'd want to disappoint, Cera.'_

This was probably the fourth vision he's had this week alone. A new record for Jordan Barnes. He had always wondered where these visions came from. It was almost as if…

"We're here, Littlefoot."

 _'Damnit! I was thinking!'_ was what he thought, then immediately realizing they were at her house. As soon as Jordan got out of the car, he was tackled to the ground, and by none other than the girl he was here to see.

"Hi, Jordan," Sara said, with a light grin on her face. It was quite obvious to Jordan's entire family that the girl was happy to see him. "Sara," her father cut in, "I realize you're excited, but that's no reason to slam him to the ground." When Topps then saw the two elders there, he explained to them "Sorry, my daughter can be a bit intense sometimes. I think she gets it from me."

And considering that they heard that Topps had a past in the military, it didn't surprise them. After about ten minutes of the parents/guardians discussing what would happen today, Jordan and Sara were allowed inside. She went around showing him the rooms, her family members, and her video games.

"And this is my room," she said as Jordan noticed the two uninvited guests in there. "And that's my nephew Dana, and my niece Dina." The latter of the two came up and asked "Aunt Sara. Is that the boy you like?"

To say this question caught Sara off guard would have been an understatement. She pushed the two out of the room and told them, "You two just…. Go play Smash Bros or something!" It was then that Jordan had to ask:

"What was that about?"

Sara looked back, her emerald eyes showing that shyer side that he only saw once or twice since meeting her. "Well," she hesitated, "I've been talking about you a lot."

"Well, do you like me like that?"

If the shyness resonating in her eyes didn't give it away, the deep blush on her cheeks would have. "Yeah," she told him hesitantly, "I do. It's weird, though. I've only known you for a week, but I feel like I've known you for years."

This statement made Jordan feel extremely warm in his heart. But unlike most people, he knew exactly what to say, or rather, do. Sara faltered, "Ah, who am I kidding. I must sound silly. I-" but before she could finish her thought, he gave her a hug.

"You don't sound silly, and if you do, then so do I. I feel the same. "

Sara's smile after that made him beyond happy, and when she said "Want to see where this goes, then?" He did not hesitate to say yes. He was told to let it happen naturally, and it did.

* * *

Lucy was sitting next to Eugene in the movie theater. She managed to sneak past her siblings (Spike excluded), and get downtown, with a little help from Kim Andrew. Somehow, Kim owed Spike a few favors, and luckily, one of them was to drive him or someone he chose somewhere.

But enough about how she got there. Right now, she and Eugene were in the middle of an action-adventure movie, and she just happened to be lucky enough to get tired. Now having an excuse, she leaned against his shoulder, and told him "I'm having fun. I am."

"Uh… I'm glad." Lucy could hear the hesitation in his voice, so she spoke up "Eugene, there is something I must tell you. I will tell you after the movie. Yep yep yep." And was sure to add the 'yep yep yep' so that he would know it's something good. They both knew she only said this when she was either really excited or had really good news.

And so he waited, barely focused on the movie anymore. When it ended, the two went outside, waiting for Eugene's mom, and making small talk. Then, Lucy got to the topic she wanted to speak about:

"Eugene, I want you to know something."

"Okay, what." He asked absentmindedly.

"Don't act like you don't know," she said slyly. After only a moment, she could see that Eugene figured it out. "Eugene, I like you. I want to be your girlfriend. Do you want that to?"

"Yes. In fact, I was planning on telling YOU right after the movie," he explained calmly. With that, Lucy grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into a kiss. Once Eugene realized what was going on, he returned it. At that moment, their relationship was started, and neither could be happier.

At that same moment, the two shared a vision. They saw a brown Pteradon and a green Saurolophus in giving each other a loving nuzzle, reminiscent of their situation. As soon as the kiss was broken, the vision faded, and Eugene's mom showed up. The new couple was thinking the same thing on the way home:

 _'I finally did it.'_

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. I'm gonna call that the end of the Alli arc, and of Part 1 of this story. Don't worry, more chapters will be coming real soon.**

 **So, yeah. I hope you're having fun (I know I am), next chapter will take place like a while after this one, that's all I know so far. Tune in next time for the new Arc. I will have all the details by the time I make chapter 13.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Halloween Party Pt. 1

 **Hey there, everyone! Gusto here, and this is Part 2 of 'The New Challenges'. Okay, so time skip for this chapter. Since school starts in mid August where I live, that's what I use for the time frame of part 1 (Chapters 1-12).**

* * *

It has been two months since that fateful day. Eugene and Lucy are a couple now, and they couldn't be happier.

A lot of great things have been happening lately. Jordan and Sara both made Kickboxing Team, Rhet was visiting as of Monday, Spike had started seeing a girl, and the Claw Gang haven't been seen in weeks. All in all, nothing could ruin the groups' good mood.

Currently, Lucy was dreaming about that green Saurolophus like she usually did. Her dreams always seemed to tell a story. A story about five dinosaurs who would travel the land and do amazing things. The one she seemed to focus on was called 'Ducky'.

Speaking of said Saurolophus, her current dream was about her and a Pteradon named 'Petrie' (who she seemed incredibly close with). It was incredibly coincidental, especially considering her social account name...

CRASH!

That crashing noise awoke Lucy from her dream, and she went outside to see what it was. On the ground was her boyfriend, who was making his usual rounds. Ever since he completed the 'Flyer Pack', he'd made quite a bit of money off of it, selling them on the internet under the name 'TheGreatPetrie'. Though he kept the first for himself, and was constantly practicing with it.

Interestingly enough, this was the first time he crashed into... well anything, as far as she knew.

He stood up, dizzy and disoriented. "Sorry, Lucy. Did I wake you?" Eugene asked, to which Lucy nodded, and pecked him on the cheek, bringing him back to sense immediately. It always amazed her that no matter how badly Eugene was hurt or weakened, a kiss from her would make him ready for anything.

"So, I've gotta deliver these letters from Kim Andrew. Wanna come?" Lucy replied yes to his request. And with that, the two set out on their journey.

Every kid in town knew about Kim's parties (which Lucy deduced that Eugene was carrying invitations to in his Flyer Pack's backpack compartment). His dad would leave town around this time every year, and he would trash the house with a wild party.

Only the best of the best got to come.

* * *

Eugene and Lucy had delivered to everyone on his list: Kim's lackeys, Kim's girlfriend, the Football Team, the Kickboxing team, the Cheerleaders, Chomper & Ruby, and now they only had two left.

They got to the Williams' household, and rung on the doorbell. Sara's father, Topps answered the door. "What is it, you two," he asked them. The two responded with by showing him the invite, and saying "We need to give this to Sara"

"Sorry, she's not here. She's with Jordan." He told them, smiling. Eugene then said "those two seem close lately," which only made Topps chuckle, and respond with "You have no idea.".

In only a few short minutes, the two had made it over to Jordan's house. When they rang the doorbell, Alli opened it. "Hey guys. You here for Jordan. If you are, he's in there." She pointed to the living room with her right hand. Lucy noticed the bandages on her right hand, even though her burn wounds healed a while ago. Alli explained (not sounding embarrassed at all) as she let them in: "I got burnt again. Bad call to get THAT close to a charcoal grill."

Once in the living room, Lucy and Eugene were expecting them to be playing video games. They weren't. As it should turn out, Eugene and Lucy caught Jordan and Sara mid-kiss. And it would have surprised them more, if they weren't expecting it.

"Oh! Guys! We didn't see you there." Sara said, surprised by their being there. It didn't take more than three minutes for them to explain everything. Ever since they started hanging out after the first week, they have been going with each other to events to get to know each other better. They also had their first kiss just last month, and have been 'officially' a couple ever since.

 _'In hindsight,'_ Lucy thought, _'This explains their sparring match a couple days ago. It does. It does.'_

* * *

 _Jordan and Sara were in the ring, boxing gloves on and ready to fight. They both passed their physicals with flying colors, and were now on the team. Right at this moment the two were planning a friendly spar, and they were nice enough to invite Lucy and Eugene to watch. Their before fight conversation went like this:_

 _"Promise me you won't go easy on me, Jordan."_

 _"If you insist, my lady."_

 _"Alrighty, then! 'Tree Star' after school?"_

 _"Definitely."_

* * *

After they were all caught up, Eugene handed them the letters, and then noticed four more. "That's strange," he told them, "I could have sworn that I delivered all the letters". Looking at the small envelopes, he noticed the names written on them: Eugene Jeovanni, Lucy Brooks, Spike Jager, and Alli Lowenthal.

Jordan opened up his letter, and read what it said:

'You are invited to a Halloween party at the Andrew mansion. There will be snacks, sodas, scary movies, a pool, grill, and a band. It is a costume party, so dress up. And I recommend you bring a date, because no one wants to look like a loser.'

Now they knew something awesome. They were all invited to the biggest Halloween party in town. Most certainly not an opportunity they were going to pass up, especially since they knew they had dates. Well... except for Alli, but she could fix that real quick.

* * *

 **Okay then, Intro to the 'Party Arc' complete! Yay! This is the third Arc (out of five, I decided), and it is going to lead into some epic stuff! As always, read and review if you can, and tune in next time to see what happens. Also, sorry if this took a while. I was sleep deprived when I wrote it the first time, so I had to go back and re-write it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Halloween Party Pt.2

* * *

In the park, a boy sat. He had dark brown hair, green eyes, and was, well... quite wiry and non-intimidating. This boy was Rhet.

Rhet was currently waiting for Alli to appear. He had another hairbrained scheme to try to get her to like him, and this one, he was certain would work. He would get her jealous, and then tell her his feelings. It was foolproof!

 _'Ah, who am I kidding? I can't do this! Alli deserves better than me!'_

To say Rhet had low self esteem was a euphemism. He often told stories that made him out to be this legendary fighter (heck, that's how he and Alli met), when really, he's never even been in a fight. This was discovered by Jordan last year when he visited them. Rhet got him incredibly mad, and Jordan challenged him to a spar. All it took was one punch, and Rhet was down for the count.

Alli did deserve better than him. _'But, even after I admitted to lying so much, she still stayed my friend. And she's always acting so nervous around me...'_

RING! RING! RING!

Rhet grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and noticed he got a text from someone called 'Jinx101'. He read the text, and it said something real interesting:

'My heart belongs to you.'

So now he had his method. He may get rejected, but he had to try.

* * *

Once Rhet got over to Jordan's house, he went straight to Alli, barely even saying hi to Jordan. Then he saw her. He was a good three inches taller than her, but he always found her shortness cute. _'No! Focus!'_ he mentally reprimanded himself. He had to remember why he was here.

"Hey, Rhet. How was your day?" She asked, her voice not as quiet as he remembered from before he left.

"So-so. Anyways, check this," he said as he showed her the text. "I have a secret admirer."

"Not that secret an admirer, Rhet." Alli told him with a smirk. "What do you mean," he asked.

"I'll explain in a moment, but first, a question." Rhet deperately wanted to know what she meant. Though what Alli said next ceased his curiosity. She asked him "Do you want to go with me to a costume party?" It was the chance he was waiting for. The chance to go with Alli somewhere. _'Hold on Rhet. I can't possibly be...'_

"And yes, Rhet. Like a date."

"Wha... How did you..." once again, Alli cut him off. "You have that doubtful look on your face," she told him. He was completely aware that he couldn't hide anything from her, so he had to do it. "Alli, I want you to be my girlfriend!" he spoke up quickly. Once again, Rhet doubted himself. She would probably thing he was being stupid. They were friends, and nothing more.

Or so he thought!

As it would turn out, the next thing he would feel was Alli's lips pressing onto his. He returned the kiss (after the initial shock was over), and it was the best moment of his young life. "And you want to know the surprise," she asked after the kiss was broken, and Rhet of course nodded. So she pulled out her phone, and then Rhet saw her account name:

'Jinx101'

"You like me too, Alli?" A stupid question, he knew. Her response of course reflected this.

"Well, I don't kiss just everyone, now do I?" This made them both laugh, which was how it should be. Today truly was a good day for the both of them. Rhet told Alli what he wanted to, and it paid off for him. It drove him wild to be kissed by Alli, and what she said next made him feel the greatest he has in a while.

"It's like I said in the text. 'My heart belongs to you'."

* * *

 **Yes, this chapter is out earlier than I normally have them out , but I knew how to work in Alli and Rhet getting together, so I just wanted to get it done so that I could start thinking about my next couple of chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Halloween Party Pt. 3

 **Note: I do NOT own any game or movie Characters referenced in the Party Arc. They are all owned by their respective owners.**

 **P.S: I am sorry this took a while longer than usual. I've been in summer school. Also, I am making up a band in this chapter. If there is already a band with this name, I did not know.**

* * *

Kim Andrew's House: Four bedroom, four bath, and home to the most epic party in town.

Everything was set. Costumes ready, dates gotten, and party mindset acquired. Jordan and Sara were the first to approach, with Alli and Rhet close behind. Jordan was dressed as an Archangel, and Sara like a little devil (even had two little horns on her head). Opposite to that, Alli was a femme fatale, and Rhet the Spy from Team Fortress 2 (the two designs just seemed to work well together).

They didn't even have to ring the doorbell, because Kim was right by it.

Kim opened the door, dressed up as Yuri Boyka (even cut his hair similar, and had a few temporary tattoos), and his lackeys like Rocky Balboa and Ting (from Ong Bak). "Glad you could make it," Kim said, "Congrats on making the team. And I like that little 'Opposites Attact' thing you got going on."

Kim was the first person to figure out that Jordan and Sara were dating. He used it to blackmail Jordan into a match, which Jordan lost. Sara thought of Kim as a jerk after that, but recently, the two have gotten along.

DING DONG!

Kim went to answer the door, and it opened to reveal a Mermaid and Zeus, A.K.A, Lucy and Eugene. They were with Spike and his girlfriend Emma, who were also keeping with the Greek theme (as a Cyclops and a Nymph). That meant everyone was accounted for.

* * *

The party was a great night for the group. Everyone was having quite a bit of fun, and the band was great. Right now they were playing a cover of 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons, and everyone loved it.

"Thank you! We're 'Beast of Legend', and we do take requests. Next song in a half hour."

With nothing to do, Jordan was wandering, until he bumped into someone. When he opened his eyes to see who it was, it was revealed to be the lead singer from the band. Though he didn't seem mad. "Sorry. You okay," Jordan asked as the guy got up. He had reddish-brown hair, and his eyes were a shade of violet. _'Just like...'_ Jordan then caught himself. He would not think of her.

"No harm done, mate," the boy said in an Austrailian accent. He offered to Jordan, who didn't even realize he was still on the ground, and then told him "You should keep your eyes peeled. Next time, it might not be someone nice."

"Helpful advice, indeed. What's your name, stranger?"

"Cassie," he told Jordan, who was resisting a chuckle. "And yes, I know that's a girl's name. My parents were expecting a girl."

After that hilarious bit of info, Jordan decided he should head out. Along the way, he saw Kim as the door, dealing with Mr. Ozzmund. He seemed to miss a part of their conversation.

"I'm not saying you have to turn it down a lot. A small bit would suffice." Mr. Ozzmund told the teen. Kim nodded, and planned to go back to his party. But before Mr. Ozzmund left, he said to Kim, "Oh, and by the way... Boyka! Boyka! Boyka!"

The two shared a laugh, and the party resumed. Jordan knew even before that, it was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

 **Yes, this chapter is shorter than usual, but I've been so worried about summer school, and stuff so I've had a lot on my plate. I promise you that the next chapter will be longer. In the next chapter, I have plans for something interesting to happen. As always, tune in next time if you want to find out what happens. I will try my hardest to make this arc great.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Halloween Party Pt. 4

* * *

Jordan was waiting for Sara by the pool, with two sodas in hand. Thinking about that Cassie guy from before, he was reminded that he wanted to find Sara.

"Hope one of those is for me," Jordan heard the familiar voice of his girlfriend say. Knowing she was there, he slid the soda across the table he was sitting at. "So hey," Sara said while opening her soda, "I heard Kim was going to fight Chomper."

"Really? Like a sparring match?"

"No, more like a prize fight. Every one is really excited." Once their sodas were finished, the kickboxing couple stood up and started walking to where the fight was supposed to happen. Not even five steps and they saw Ruby (dressed like Chun-Li from 'Street Fighter').

"Hey there," Sara spoke up, getting the Crimson-ette's attention "Where's Ryu?" Of course, they already knew the answer. "Chomper's getting ready. He's fighting Kim. Kim, he's fighting." And indeed, he was. They looked to the back yard and noticed what looked like Yuri Boyka vs Ryu.

Getting closer, they noticed Chomper. Sure enough, his costume was of the 'Street Fighter' poster-boy, brown wig and all. He was currently caught in Kim's Thai Clinch, blocking knees aiming for his midsection. The fact that he was completely unfazed by the knee strike that did land was impressive, though.

"So 'Chomper'," Kim said, putting emphasis on that nickname in an arrogant way, "Ready to admit I'm the man yet?"

"Not on your life, 'Hyp'," Chomper retorted, putting an emphasis on Kim's nickname. Breaking out of the clinch, the younger teen hit the older with a back kick, staggering him momentarily. Quite irritated afterword, Kim threw a roundhouse kick, which narrowly missed it's target. Using this as an opening, Chomper caught Kim in an armbar, and brought him to the ground.

Every one was watching in awe at what happened next. "Now, say I'm the man!" exclaimed Chomper, as he pulled harder on Kim's arm. Only a moment later, the pain had Kim submitting.

"Alright! You're the man!"

Entering out the side gate came Mr. Ozzmund. "Okay then," he spoke up, "The winner by submission, and officially 'The Man', Chomper Fang!"

Immediately after, Mr. Ozzmund went back into the other yard. He came out with a 24 pack of Monster Energy Drink, and said "Hey Hyp, you want these?" which Kim accepted. "Thanks, neighbor."

 _'Neighbor?!'_ Ran through Jordan's mind. He now wanted to ask a lot of questions. The one he wanted to know the most however was 'Why the fight'.

* * *

A while after the match, Kim explained everything. First off, He and Mr. Ozzmund are next-door neighbors, and Mr. Ozzmund would be the referee to Kim's matches. Kim takes on any opponent in fights as a way of training. Chomper challenged him, and they were fighting for the title of 'The Man', which is apparently the title of best fighter in that neighborhood.

"I do it to keep ready for the travelling," Kim told them. Jordan and Sara asked in unison, "Travelling?" At this, Kim explained:

"Our kickboxing team sometimes goes to other schools to face their kickboxing teams. Now that you're on the team, you gotta do that too. You also each get two guests you can bring per meet."

Understanding everything Kim threw at him, Jordan and Sara knew who they were bringing to the first 'away' meet, which was in six weeks.

Knowing this was certainly the most unexpected thing to happen this week. It was certainly a piece of info they were greatful to know. Now that Jordan and Sara both knew they only had six weeks to train, they had to be more serious than ever. The next six weeks would be the most intense training regimen they've done so far. And they had to give their all. Away from the rest of the group, the young couple made a promise.

"Jordan," Sara told him. "Promise me you'll train with me." Confused, Jordan asked her "Don't we already train together?"

"Yes, but I mean don't hold back."

Hearing that statement shocked Jordan. He did hold back against her in sparring, mainly because he didn't want her hurt. But now she wanted him to give his all? He couldn't possibly...

"Please Jordan," Sara said, interrupting his train of thought, "Bring out the best in me."

Hearing this sent a chill down his spine and a a splitting headache to his head. Another vision appeared in his mind. This time, the Apatosaurus and the Triceratops were together, talking. And then the Longneck (as it called itself) asked the Threehorn (as she called herself) an interesting question.

 _'Will you be my wife?'_

 _Tears were in the Threehorns eyes, as she told him 'Littlefoot... of course I will!'_

 _As the two dinosaurs joined in a loving embrace, the Longneck said, 'I love you, Cera!'_

 _'I love you too! You bring out the best in me!'_

It dawned upon Jordan that these visions may be there to set his mind at ease, regardless of where they came from. With this thought came a new sense of confidence, so he agreed to Sara's request.

And on the other side of the mansion, Cassie was alone, and whispered to himself:

"Littlefoot, you're finding your way."

* * *

 **So, this story is getting a bit cryptic. Many questions have been asked. The amount that was asked shall be answered. And Cassie's role will be revealed, as well as how he knows Jordan's nickname. But these things will not all happen in the next chapter. Tune in if you want to find out what gets answered when!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Training Session

* * *

Once school was back in, Jordan and Sara had Kickboxing practice.

Once they entered the gym, they saw their team. The members consisted of them, Kim, Toby Rogers (for whatever reason), Javier Jeovanni, and two new guys, who they are meeting today. All in all, a pretty average team.

Until the new guys entered.

Entering from the right side of the gym was Cassie. Looking at him outside of a costume, he was a pretty wiry guy, but he still looked intimidating. Jordan knew he could probably knock a few heads off. And the other guy... was Rhet?

It was a shock to Jordan and Sara alike for Rhet to join their team. He had no fighting experience, and wasn't that strong to begin with.

"Should we let him on," Sara whispered to Jordan "He doesn't seem that strong."

"That's why I'm here!"

Now knowing they heard him, he explained why he wanted to join. Alli got attacked by a Claw Gang member recently, and Rhet was no help. He wanted more than anything to protect her. Kim snickered at this, but on the inside, he (like the others) thought this was noble. "You're in," Kim told Rhet, "First training exercise: Durability."

* * *

That first exercise was hell for Rhet. He was told to go to a corner and take as many hits as he could. After the third punch to the midsection, he wanted to go down. And Jordan certainly saw this. "You okay Rhet? We can stop if you..."

"I'm fine," Rhet told him through his heavy breathing. All he had to do was remember why he was here. _'You're here for Alli.'_ Just thinking about seeing her safe after an attack gave him the will to continue.

He took every hit: Body blows, head shots, leg kicks, and everything else they could throw at him. Knowing what he was here for put some willpower in the usually cowardly Rhet.

Afterword, the team moved onto heavy bag training. Jordan was teaching Rhet what he knew about the basic punch and kick. It took a few minutes for Rhet to finally get it, but when he did, he was practicing it like he had a prize fight coming up.

Taking a moment to notice what everyone else was doing, it seemed the team wasn't as average as Jordan thought. He already knew Sara, Rhet, and Kim's skills, but the rest were new to him. Toby was able to throw punches and kicks at incredible speed, despite his pudgy appearance. Javier seemed to have gotten his stamina up since that practice match on day 1. And Cassie was incredibly precise and focused...

 _'Wait a minute... He fights like me!'_

It only took a moment for Jordan to notice, but the two fought similar. They both looked to focus on attacking the base and the body, not going for head shots that much. Except Jordan's variant focused on speed and defense, whereas Cassie's seemed to focus on power and defense. 'Just like...' Once again catching himself before he could think of her, he went over to Cassie, and requested a spar.

"Count me in, Jordan," he responded. As they entered the ring, Jordan faintly heard a voice. The voice of a female, who said this:

 _'Littlefoot... do you know?'_

* * *

Their sparring match was an interesting one. They both seemed to know each other's moves, and were able to counter each other perfectly. It was surreal because the two had never met before, and yet they fight nearly identical. The only difference was Jordan was faster and Cassie was stronger.

All the while they were fighting. The words 'Littlefoot, do you know' were repeating in Jordan's head. Not knowing where this voice was coming from (or what it meant), it distracted him long enough for Cassie to get his opening. With one uppercut, Jordan was down. Everyone rushed to see if he was alright, which he was. Sara grabbed him by the arm and got him back on balance, and then they all went to the locker room to cool down.

 _'Littlefoot, do you know?'_

This phrase would not get out of his head, but it was fading since he left the ring. It seemed out of nowhere that he would hear a woman's voice in his head during a match. But he had no time to think about it.

"Hey, Littlefoot," Sara said as she came over to Jordan, handing him a water bottle. He'd recently begun letting her call him 'Littlefoot', and she would every chance she got. "That was a good match."

"You think so?"

Sara smiled, sliding closer to her boyfriend. "Yeah, you did good."

"Well, thanks." He said, still feeling a little off from the message that was in his mind. Trying to take his mind off of it, he asked "Tree Star?"

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Okay, so this story is beginning to be quite cryptic. Hope you are used to it, because it ain't stopping anytime soon. Also, I plan on taking a bit of a break. Like a week, and then I'll be posting more chapters. I got some online school work that I gotta finish and then I'll get some new chapters up ASAP.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Revelation

 **Happy 4th of July! So,this took a while longer than expected because I was at my buddy's house shooting off fireworks. I probably got burnt or hit with something at least 5 times, but it was AWESOME! So, this chapter is the end of the 'Party Arc', and next chapter will be the start of the next arc (which I don't have a name for).**

* * *

Spike Jager sat with the group at their table. Right now, they were at 'The Tree Star'.

He took a bite of his BLT, still having another to get to, and looked around. He was here with his sister Lucy and her boyfriend Eugene. Along with that, Jordan and Sara were here. In all honestly, they were less here for the food, and more because it was like the group's hangout.

"Oh, Right!" Eugene remembered. "We have band practice tonight."

"Oh yeah!" Jordan said, "Alright then, 'Gang of Five', we're meeting tonight!" Spike nodded to this. The group had finally decided on the final name of 'The Gang of Five', and Spike himself thought it was a good one. It was... nostalgic, for whatever reason.

RING!

Checking his phone, he saw he got a text from his girlfriend Emma. She said there was a new restaurant she wanted to check out tomorrow. "Guys," Spike said, using his limited English skills "I'll be busy tomorrow. New restaurant."

The group understood what he was going to do. Spike had an admittedly one-track mind, that was focused on food. But hey, that's how he and Emma met. She herself also loved to eat, but didn't seem to gain any weight. She actually was thin despite eating about the same amount Spike himself did.

"Anyway," he continued, "I won't be around tomorrow." The group understood that the German boy was busy lately, and nodded.

Once their mother picked he and Lucy up, Spike was silent like he usually was. He said more lately, but he still didn't talk that often. He found talking to be useless, believing actions to speak louder than words. A point he would usually prove.

"So Spike," Lucy said, trying to spark a conversation, "How are things with Emma?" That got the usually silent boy talking like it was his talent.

* * *

Later on, when a car stopped in the driveway of the Brooks household, Spike was the one to investigate. It wasn't that often that someone in this town even got to SEE a Mercedes up close, but now there was one parked in their driveway.

And the driver was Cassie.

"Hi there!" Lucy said. "You're that guy from the party that was in the band."

"That's me," he said, his voice quiet, but confident and knowledgeable. "I am here because a friend told me to visit you here." It was quite obvious to Spike that Cassie was lying, but not entirely. And he would be certain to find out about what. 'But after dinner' he thought.

Though Cassie only stayed for about an hour. Their mother invited him in for tea, which he accepted politely. After explaining that he was just visiting on a friend's request, he told them a story.

"This is a story about five young heroes, who journeyed to the Great Valley, and defeated the evil known as 'Sharptooth'."

As soon as the name 'Sharptooth' was heard, the brother and sister both got a splitting headache, and saw visions of a large and viscious T-Rex. This was a recurring action all throughout Cassie's storytelling: He would tell them of something, and it would give them a headache, and they would see visions involving five dinosaurs. Spike recognized a Stegosaurus and a Saurolophus. Though the other three seemed familiar...

"And when Littlefoot followed the spirit of his mother, she lead him to the Promised Land: The Great Valley. They lived here in peace, each generation telling the story of how their ancestors got to the valley so long ago."

As if on cue, the grandfather clock rung, signifying it was 4:00. This was when Lucy and Spike's mother started cooking dinner. Taking that as his cue to leave, he headed outside. But not before calling Lucy and Spike outside one more time. He told them he knew the story because he was told it by his parents, but Spike could tell that was a lie as well.

As he pulled out, he told them one last thing. "Spike. Lucy. Do you remember the Great Valley?"

Hearing that gave the two the worst headache they've had in their lives. As soon as they went inside, they both layed down on the couch, and saw that final vision once again. The five dinosaurs were joined up on a hilltop, in a group hug.

Then it dawned upon them both:

 _'Were we... there?'_

* * *

 **Talk about a shocker Arc ending, especially with how light hearted it started out. They're starting to get it, and Cassie is showing he is incredibly mysterious. Though he is going to be one of the major characters, and it will be easier to figure out who he is as the story goes on. Though I'm certain a few of you have an idea who he could possibly be. If you do, then good job. And tune in next time for what happens next.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Tale of the Five Heroes

 **Hey there everyone! So this is the start of the 'Search Arc'. In this Arc, Jordan and his friends shall search for the 'Great Valley' of which Cassie spoke of.**

 **Also speaking of Cassie, PM me if you think you know who it is. I won't tell you if you're right, I just want to know who got my hints. There will be a lot of hints to it in this arc, and if you know your LBT as well as I do, it should be easy.**

 **That is all for now.**

* * *

It was later found out that Spike and Lucy were not the only ones who got an odd visit from Cassie. The other band members got a similar stopover from the mysterious boy, but they all had similar visions from different points of views.

Eugene got his when he was out flying like he usually does. Cassie made a remark about this guy named 'Petrie', who wanted to fly, and then, once they were inside, he told the 'Great Valley' story.

Sara got a visit while practicing for the Kickboxing Meet. He told her of a girl who would smash her head against trees to prove she was strong, and then told Sara the story.

And Jordan? Well, he actually didn't get a visit from Cassie.

Currently, the 'Gang of Five' had just finished practice (this practice at Jordan's place), and Spike and Lucy were still stuck to the idea that they were dinosaurs in the past life. "Come on," Sara said skeptically, "how would you go from dinos to humans?" It was a reasonable question, to which they had no real answer.

"Hey," Eugene stood up, trying to defend his girlfriend, "There's no proof it can't happen." But with Sara not being able to believe such a claim without evidence, she remained doubtful about it.

A moment later, Alli entered the room, and whispered "Hey, Littlefoot. There's someone out here for you."

"Wait a minute!"

Everyone looked at Spike, shocked that he shouted. He was usually so quiet that it was out of nowhere. Alli then closed the door, saying "I'll tell him you're coming."

When the door shut, Spike spoke out frantically "Littlefoot was name in Cassie's story!"

Even Sara was a little shocked by that. How could Cassie know that name? As far as Jordan knew, that was a nickname that only a select few people knew. And those people were mainly his family.

 _'Littlefoot, do you know...'_

Jordan's head started to throb as he heard that. It was that same woman's voice he heard during the sparring match, but this time it seemed to fade, as if it had more to say, but Jordan couldn't make it out.

* * *

"Jordan," Alli said, signaling the boy to head out. Once in the living room, he noticed the exact person they were just talking about. With a massive headache still running through his head, Jordan simply gave a weak 'hi', before he sat down on the couch.

"Headache, chum?" Cassie asked. The voice that the older boy spoke with just seemed so soothing to the younger boy. It seemed to put his mind at ease. "I'm fine," Jordan simply said. Grandma then headed to the kitchen, where she got the two boys some water.

Once the two were alone, Jordan had to ask "Why did you visit my friends?" Though the answer he got was just as mysterious as the Cassie himself.

"There was something they needed to know."

It was at that moment that Jordan's headache hurt once more. "But what about you," Cassie asked him. "Do you want to know what I have to tell?"

"I'll listen to your story," Jordan told him non-excitedly. And so the other began to tell his tale:

"A long, long, long time ago, out in the west, there was a promised land, called the Great Valley. Many travelers had made the journey to this mythical paradise, where they were able to live in peace and harmony among each other. Though the greatest journey was the voyage of the five heroes. These five were Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike."

As soon as Jordan heard his nickname, he wanted to assume this story was made up. But as it went on, the story brought up strong emotions. He felt as if he was there, and when the story Littlefoot's mother died around the same time as Jordan's (when they were about five). Such parallels were astounding to the boy. And as the story went on, Jordan noticed how feminine sounding Cassie actually sounded. You could tell it belonged to a man, but it also sounded slightly like the voice of a young lady...

 _'Littlefoot, do you know...'_

In a desperate attempt to take his mind off the voice in his head, Jordan decided to steer the conversation in a different route. He asked "Have you ever seen where this 'Great Valley' was," before taking a sip of his water.

"No," Cassie told him as he got up and walked to the door.

"Then how do you know it even existed?"

Cassie's response was a saying he had not heard in nearly a decade:

"Some things you see with your eyes. Others, you see with your heart."

* * *

 **Okay, so this intro I could write quite a bit with, and I personally believe it came out great. Also, it is setting the tone for the rest of this Arc. There will be a lot of mystery, and by the end of the story itself, there is going to be some spiritual stuff thrown in there. So, as always, tune in next time if you want to see what happens next. I will have chapter 20 up by Saturday.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Search Begins

* * *

It was three long days since Jordan got his visit from Cassie. Now that they all got that same story and similar visions, there was one thing they wanted to know: Where was the Great Valley?

The group decided that their first clue would likely be at school. As it was called 'Great Valley High School', there might just be something there.

They used their lunch break to search the library, and once they were there, they split up. It was a very large library, filled to the brim with books (some of which are over 100 years old), so splitting up was their best option. Spike first looked in a section filled with how-to manuals. He didn't find anything on the Great Valley, but he did find a cook book filled with recipes to many foods he's wanted to try.

 _'Now that's what I call losing the battle and winning the war.'_

Eugene and Lucy searched together, but found nothing. They looked in every area they could, but they couldn't find a single thing.

Jordan and Sara grabbed another book, by the name of 'The Five Heroes: The story of the Great Valley'. It was probably the oldest book in the library, and it looked to be a book that would be the most useful in their search.

* * *

Checking out the books that they found, the group headed to Sara's place, knowing that if she asked her dad, he'd make sure they weren't interrupted. Which he agreed, on the terms that they weren't too noisy.

"So," Eugene asked, "Anyone find anything?" It was then that Jordan pulled out the book that he and his girlfriend found. Noticing the title, the group was intrigued. Even Spike, who was eating a sandwich at that exact moment, pulled his attention to the book.

Jordan was the first to open the book, and the first paragraph went like this:

'The Great Valley was a paradise that was cherished for generations. Many travelers moved there during a period of famine, but the greatest jourey was that of the five heroes. There names were lost to history, but the legacy of those five would live on forever. Their tale of tragedy and triumph was known throughout the world, and was passed down from generation to generation.'

* * *

"And as the great evil was vanquished once and for all, they found their way to the valley, where they were rejoined with their families, and lived a life of adventure." Jordan said as the group finished Chapter 1 (of about 25). They got here at 2:30 and it was about 3:00 now.

Though what they read wasn't new info to them. The story was basically the same story that Cassie told them, except Cassie's rendition had far more detail.

This version was basically a story with far less information than the story that Cassie told them. When Cassie told the story to Jordan and his friends, he told a very elaborate tale, supposedly knowing the names of the five, where they came from, how the mother died, and many other details that were not in the novel.

"Perhaps he read the story," Lucy assumed, attempting to rationalize the mysterious boy's knowledge. It could be possible but it left many questions unanswered.

"Still doesn't explains how he knows Jordan's nickname," Sara said, continuing to be a skeptic. That was most certainly a valid point, especially considering that only a select few knew that nickname. And Jordan himself added "Also doesn't explain how he supposedly knows all those other details that aren't in this story. Cause I doubt he could make all that stuff up."

Lucy then nodded. She remembered that anytime she asked a curious question, he didn't have to think about it for more than a second. There is no way someone would make all of those details up beforehand.

Who would go through that much trouble?

"Maybe he is telling real story," Spike said, once again taking his attention off of his sandwich. Knowing that such a thing was a likely possibility, the group came to a unanimous decision:

"We have to ask."

Just then, Jordan received a text from the guy who they were talking about. "Huh," Jordan said, "Speak of the Devil. He wants to drive us around town tomorrow." After hearing this the group was mouthing to Jordan to 'take the offer', which he did.

Only a minute after his response was said, Cassie told him 'be at the park, tomorrow at noon'. It was then that the group knew how they could solve this mystery and maybe find that 'great valley' that he keeps talking about. Heading downstairs so that they could head home, Sara told her dad about the plans.

"But Sara," he reminded her, "I thought we were taking you and Jordan to Buffalo Wild Wings tomorrow. You've been talking about it for a month now." Remembering that, Sara said, "We'll be back by 3:00 at the most. Th gives us two hours to prepare at the least."

And with that cleared up, Jordan and his group had their plan. They just hoped they would get some info out of it.

* * *

 **So, things are starting to heat up, right? Well, I hope that you like it, because the story will continue to heat up. In fact, the last Arc will be quite action packed, but for now, there will be a powerful sense of mystery surrounding the next few chapters. Enjoy when it comes up.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Cassie's Tale

 **Okay, here's the new chapter to my fic. I haven't been able to write as much, since I've been BUSY! I was however able to get this done and I was planning a Self insertion fanfic for LBT as well. I don't know which I want to write though, the one where I become a dinosaur, or the one where I'm in a world with Anthro style Dinosaurs. Eh, I'll figure it out somehow.**

* * *

Jordan and his friends made their way to the park, making sure Jordan brought the book with him.

The park was on the edge of town (only about a 30 minute walk from their neighborhoods), and was considered the most beautiful part of it. Practically untouched by litter, polution, or even history, this park had many features that made it a beautiful place.

The town itself was considered a tourist destination, mainly due to the beautiful sights. There was a bit of a desert outside of it, but had many things that were amazing to see even out there. An example is the extinct volcanoes, as well as the rock wall that is at the border of the town.

The town itself was also very large (to the point where half of the visitors called it a city), and had a several ponds and rivers just running through it. _'Almost like...'_ Jordan almost thought, as they headed to the Grand Waterfall (as they called it) at the edge of the park.

As they found their way to where Cassie told them to meet, the guy (who seriously looked like a girl) was there, driving an SUV instead of the Mercedes he visited the group with. They assumed this was so he could fit them all in. "Welcome," he said, his voice once again striking a familiar cord to Jordan "Allow me to show you around".

"We already know this place," Sara said, slightly irritated at the vague-ness that the boy was showing them. Cassie simply smiled, and opened up the back of his SUV, and said, "Yes. But by the time we're done, you'll see this town in a whole different light."

* * *

There was an odd atmosphere in the vehicle that Cassie was driving. Lucy and Eugene were worried, Sara and Jordan were confused, Spike was indifferent.

And these emotions were all aimed at Cassie.

The older boy had been driving them around, telling them to look at certain sights. It didn't make sense, but when they looked what the boy instructed them to look at, something just FELT different about seeing it.

"And now, look to your left," Cassie instructed, and the group complied, as they took a look at their towns most legendary sight: The great rock formation that looked like an Apatosaurus.

It brought up emotions that were incredibly powerful, as well as a vision that they had seen many times in their sleep. Paticularly, in their nightmares.

The vision was of the seven dinosaurs (this time including a T-rex and an Oviraptor) fighting off five larger T-rexes right in front of what looked like that rock. It was a horrific battle, but it ended with the seven coming out alive. Injured, but alive. It was then, Jordan knew he had to ask.

"Cassie, do you believe in... reincarnation?"

Judging by the fact that he stopped the car dead in it's tracks, he must either think they were crazy, or was incredibly surprised by that question. Or possibly both.

"Jordan," he said calmly, "I have had visions from my past life."

"Really?" Jordan inquired.

"Yes. From what I can gather, I died trying to protect my child."

"You were a parent?" asked Lucy. Cassie responded with "yes, and I did everything I could to help my child. But I don't remember who it was, I only remember the story of the valley, and the name 'Littlefoot'." It shocked the group, so Eugene was driven to ask, "Then why did you feel the need to tell us the story?"

"I don't know, but something told me you needed to know it. That you needed to find your way."

"So," Jordan then re-focused the conversation, "Do you believe you can be reincarnated from, say..."

"A dinosaur?"

That was the final nail in the coffin. The fact that he knew this was the only evidence that the group needed. "I will not say I know," the older boy told them, his voice suddenly sounding like that of a parent, "But there is nothing saying it can't. The world works in mysterious ways. Take this town for example."

Taking a final look around, Jordan asked the first question that came to mind:

"Is this the Great Valley?"

"Yes. And before you ask how I know Jordan, it's like I told you." Only a moment later, the car pulled up at Sara's house. "I know you all can get back to your houses from here. I'll see you guys at school."

Taking that as their cue, Jordan, Sara, Lucy, Eugene, and Spike all got out of the SUV, and started their trek to their houses (except for Jordan and Sara, who were right at Sara's place like they were supposed to be).

If their week wasn't weird enough, today certainly made it the oddest week they've had so far.

* * *

 **So, there you have it. And yes I know the Great Valley would have suffered from weathering over 65 million years, but considering that the Apatosaurus and the Triceratops did not exist in the same time period, I took a bit of a liberty on science in this situation.**

 **Anyway, I would've had this chapter up yesterday, but I fell asleep in the middle of writing, and I had a long and tedious day today. I'm posting this around midnight, so I at least got it up. On another note, I'm almost done with summer school (the best part of my summer will be sleeping in this Monday, knowing I don't have any more school stuff). Anyways, I will either post one variation of the Self insertion fanfic mentioned above, or I'll do both.**

 **Eh, I don't know. See ya next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Mystery Continues

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Gusto here, and I am beyond happy! I finally finished summer school!**

 **And so I celebrated with Mountain Dew, Tekken on my Xbox 360, KH1 on my PS2, and LBT. I also decided to post another chapter to celebrate even more. And additionally, I have decided that I'm going to do both Self Insertion fanfics, because I kind of want to do both styles for that type of fic. They will be up by like the 23rd or 24th.**

 **Anywho, here comes chapter 22. Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of that night went normally for Jordan and Sara. Right now they went with Sara's parents to Buffalo Wild Wings, like Sara planned. Right now, they had entered the restaurant, and were just being noticed by the staff.

"Hey there," the bartender said, "How can I help you?"

"We're just gonna take a table for right now," Topps casually said as they took a table by a TV playing a football game. Upon sitting down, Jordan just couldn't keep from thinking. After what happened today, he was starting to question his own sanity. Just thinking he could have been a dinosaur was crazy, but having evidence that could back it up was beyond insane.

Subconsciously, Jordan just wanted to believe that Cassie wasn't right in the head, but there was no denying that Cassie knew some pretty weird stuff. _'Stuff no normal person should know,'_ Jordan thought, still wondering if his mental state was 100 percent.

"Come on! Defend!" Jordan then heard a familiar voice say in the distance. Deciding that anything was better than pondering if he was psychotic or not, he excused himself and went to see who it was.

Turning left, Jordan saw Chomper and Ruby, who were sitting there watching a Karate tournament playing on a TV, and eating wings. "Hello Jordan, Jordan hello," Ruby said as she noticed the boy. Being as he got spotted, the teen sat down and questioned what the other couple were doing.

"Ruby said she wanted to come, and we're mainly here to clear our heads," Chomper told him, not taking his eyes off the screen. Curious, Jordan inquired deeper, asking "Clear your heads of what?" To which Ruby replied with "A bizarre encounter we had today."

Jordan retorted with "Your encounter couldn't have been weirder than mine."

And what Chomper said next shocked Jordan almost as much as everything from earlier:

"I don't know, man. Being told you were a dinosaur in the past life is pretty damn weird."

"Hold on! Did you get visited by Cassie as well?"

"Who?" Ruby questioned, clearly not knowing who Jordan was speaking of. "Our person called himself 'Red Claw'."

 _'Red Claw?'_ Jordan questioned in his mind, suddenly getting another quick flashback to a T-Rex with a scar on the left side of his face, going all the way down to his claw. "Well," he then said, "I'd better get going. Good seeing you guys."

* * *

Jordan got home around 10:00 p.m, about half an hour before his curfew, and decided to relax because tomorrow was Saturday. The actual night was pretty good, but Jordan was still focused on what happened with Cassie, and this apparent 'Red Claw'.

It boggled him to think that there was more than one person who knew this stuff.

For one thing, just the fact that Cassie knew that stuff was amazing enough, but to think there was another with such an understanding...

It was too much for him to comprehend!

"This is why I am questioning my sanity!" Jordan mumbled, talking to no one in particular. He just wanted to vent to himself. There was now a major annoyance hanging over his head: having to deal with the idea that made no sense to him.

"Why me?" he questions, "Why do I have to have these visions?"

It was as if they were there because of a past life, so he had to believe he MIGHT have been a dinosaur, but he couldn't possibly believe any more than that. At least the fact that he was accepting it would make any other person want to throw him in the looney-bin. _'But something about accepting it just feels... right.'_ Never in a million years would he have imagined himself thinking such a thing, and yet here he was doing so.

 _'I guess Cassie was right. The world works in mysterious ways.'_

It would still take more if they wanted to prove to him he was for certain a dinosaur in his past life, but for now, Jordan Barnes had to believe it. There was nothing else he could do, but believe Cassie's words.

* * *

 **So this chapter, as you can tell was based off of Jordan's inner conflict, which will be delved into later on in the story. But that is for another time, as I am going to see if I can begin my self-insert fics. But as I said, those two will be posted by the 23rd or 24th, but if I can, I will have them up sooner.**

 **But seriously. I'm finally out of Summer School! I can finally relax, and maybe get up more chapters more quickly. But that's about the sum of all that I need to say to make you the readers understand how unbelievably happy I am to be done with it!**

 **And also, Red Claw! He will appear at some point in a humanized form, so be sure to look out for that. Alright then, that's all for now. As always, read, review, and tune in next time if you want to see where this goes.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The First Meet

* * *

Kickboxing was the last sport you'd expect any school to have, considering the amount of injuries that could happen.

Yet somehow, several High Schools got it somehow, and Great Valley High was one of them.

At this very moment, Jordan and Sara were sitting on the bench, waiting for the first meet to start. Their friends and families were sitting in the bleachers, Coach Lone was making the final preparations, and everyone on both teams was warming up. The excitement in the room was incredible.

Then a voice came over the loudspeaker, and said "Welcome to the first Kickboxing Meet of the school year. Introducing our team, the Creek High Defenders!" And out of the west corner (which had a banner with the team's mascot(a knight holding a shield) came that team, obviously ready to battle. The crowd gave a major applause, excited to see their team fight.

"And introducing our opponents, visiting all the way across the state, the Great Valley Fighters!"

And with that, the crowd did give a pretty nice applause, but not at the level they did for their own team. Taking one last look at their own team's banner, Jordan was slightly annoyed. "You noticed it too?" Sara asked.

"Yeah," he responded. "An Anthro Longneck with MMA gloves on. They couldn't have thought of anything else?"

Honestly, after what happened a few weeks ago, Jordan didn't want ANYTHING to do with dinosaurs. The group had basically accepted that they were likely dinos in their past life, and just seemed to change their vocabulary for whatever reason (an example being that Jordan just said 'Longneck' instead of Apatosaurus). But regardless, the boy (as well as his group, as well as Chomper and Ruby) had to deal with that, added to the other annoyances that occasionally show up.

"First Bout! Rhet Robinson and Woody Nash, please enter the ring!"

As soon as that message went over the loudspeaker, Alli wished him luck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before he headed to the middle. At the same time, his opponent headed to the middle as well. Rhet's opponent towered over him, standing at about 6'2 (compared to Rhet's 5'5), and he had a mullet and a goatee. Certainly intimidating to the younger fighter, but remembering he joined the team to learn to fight, he knew he would have to test it.

At the moment the bell was rung, the two began their fight. Rhet made an attempt to jab at his opponent, and failed. His punishment was a strong punch to the face, which he dodged and retaliated with a strong kick to the gut. After that kick, the match was pretty much Rhet's. He then started using his small size to his advantage, dodging blows and hitting with quick punches, and strong leg kicks (clearly emulating Jordan's way of fighting). Using this strategy seemed to win him the round, because once it was over, the announcer said "The winner, by a score of 30 to 24, is Rhet Robinson! One team point for Great Valley High!"

* * *

The rest of the meet was a long and exciting day, the matches were mostly won by their school (except for Toby, Javier, and Kim, who all lost, but put up good fights), and they were in the middle of one of their final matches. It was Sara's, and she was fighting this snobby girl named Jenny. She went to Jordan's middle school, but her family moved across town for a reason he neither knew nor cared about. All he knew was that she is currently losing.

DINGDINGDINGDINGDING!

"The winner is, by a score of 35 to 12, is Sara Williams! One more team point for Great Valley!" Now both teams were tied. This is why every team had 7 fighters. That way if something like this happened, they could settle it. Jordan had already won his match, and that meant that all that was left was Cassie.

"Cassie Walsh and Todd Fang, please step to the center of the ring!"

Upon hearing that name (and seeing the clear resemblance to Chomper), Jordan remembered that Chomper had an older cousin named Todd. This must be him. Something about him just reminded Jordan of 'Sharptooth' from his first vision (he didn't know if that specific T-Rex even had a name).

DING!

With that, the two fighters came to the middle of the ring, where Todd threw a left hook right off the bat. Cassie defended, and threw a strong leg kick, nearly crippling the other. That evidently pissed him off, as after that, he threw a powerful body blow, leaving Cassie reeling.

The rest of their brawl was an epic back-and-forth between the two teens, who were quickly showing signs of damage. And the whole time that the two fought, Jordan got a horrifying vision: A female Longneck getting attacked by what he could only assume was 'Sharptooth'...

"Don't leave yourself open!"

This was Cassie who said that, as his opponent just threw a hard left hook, to which Cassie retaliated with a kick to the gut, followed by a body shot and an uppercut. With that, Todd fang was down.

DINGDINGDINGDINGDING!

"And there you have it! With a score of 42 to 41, Cassie Walsh is the winner!"

As the crowd broke into applause, Jordan and the rest of the team felt on top of the world.

And on the bus ride home, everyone was beyond happy about the team's first win.

"I can't believe it," Rhet exclaimed, "I won! I'm a fighter!" "Yeah, man," Jordan said from the side, "You can finally say there's some truth to your stories." Everyone pretty much celebrated the rest of the way home, except for Cassie, who was in the back of the bus, pondering to himself. Unknown to the rest of them, he whispered to himself exactly what Jordan was thinking:

"Why was a vision of Sharptooth happening during that fight?"

* * *

 **As this arc nears its end, we see that Cassie knows of Sharptooth.**

 **Also, I am posting this chapter around 1:30 in the morning. I know, but I'm just more of a night person, and I've been busy all day. But on another note, the last arc is coming up, and I have quite a bit planned. So as always, read, review, and tune in next time if you wanna.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Relaxation

* * *

After all that they've been through, the gang was tired of all the stress. So as to ensure that they didn't get irritable, Chomper took them to his uncle's lakehouse.

It was nearing winter, but today was incredibly warm (about 85 degrees), so today was the perfect day to do so.

Driving up in Ruby's car (because she offered to drive as well as Cassie), the group got there in only an hour. The group of course being Jordan, Sara, Lucy, Eugene, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Cassie.

Meeting Chomper's Uncle was certainly a freaky experience. The man was an incredibly tall man, with a rough looking face, covered in scars, and had a beard. But no matter what he looked like, the important thing was that he was a nice guy (which he totally was).

It came as no surprise that Lucy was the first one to get into the clear waters of the lake (heck she came with her one piece swimsuit on under her outfit, instead of using one of the changing rooms). Eugene of course followed, but spent more time in the sky (bringing his Flyer Pack with him, like he did most everywhere). Spike however spent almost every moment wandering, eating, swimming, or napping. At the time, Jordan and Cassie decided to spar while Sara was out on the boat.

"Hey!" A familiar voice came from the house. It was the voice of Todd Fang. Only instead of the serious and ruthless looking Kickboxer they saw at the meet, Jordan saw a simple country boy, with a baseball cap on his head and a fishing pole in his hand. "Good to see you," Cassie said, temporarily stopping the spar.

"Want I should catch some fish for dinner?" Todd asked.

"JA!" Spike said from a distance. And the rest of the group agreed with him. So Todd went down to the dock to fish, and Jordan followed. Mainly just to get some answers.

* * *

"Say, Todd. Do you know of something called 'Sharptooth'?"

This question was asked by Jordan just out of random at the campfire later that day. But it apparently started Todd telling a campfire story.

"And as Sharptooth made his attempt to attack the kids one last time, he was forced into the water, where he unfortunately drowned."

As the story ended, Cassie looked off to the side, and then said, "It's time to leave."

Everyone checked their watches, and realized he was right. It was 6:00 o'clock. Boggled by how he knew (considering he didn't have a watch), Ruby had to ask, "How did you know that?"

Cassie's answer was just pointing at the sun. Seeing their confused expressions, he clarified, explaining, "I can accurately tell the time by where the sun is in the sky. I'm basically like a human sundial."

"That is really cool! It is! It is!" Lucy exclaimed, very excited by that talent of his. Eugene was evidently a bit jealous of it.

The ride home was very quiet, but for the most part, no one minded. Jordan and Sara were holding hands the whole way back, and Lucy and Eugene were planning for their next date. As soon as Jordan and Sara started their walk to their houses, Lucy and Eugene finished their talk.

"So," Lucy made sure about their plans, "Two Saturdays from now, right?"

"Totally. There's this new movie I figured you'd love to see." He told her, totally excited for it.

"But... it's a horror film. I thought you hated those."

"I've grown to like them."

She knew Eugene meant he's been learning to like them for her. There was little he could hide from her. The amount of change he was willing to go through for her was amazing."Well then," Lucy said, "Can't wait." And she gave him a quick peck on the lips, and headed inside, ready to sleep, and anxious for two weeks to pass.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassie made his way back to his own house. Looking back on the spar from today, he got a memory of Sharptooth once more. And the story that Todd Fang told certainly didn't help. But regardless, he remembered the story that Todd told, and it made Sharptooth out to be less of an evil monster, and more of an animal trying to survive.

It was a different point of view from the one he knew, but considering that Cassie was likely a leaf-eater in the past life, it was understandable. Leaf-eaters and Meat-Eaters likely rarely got along in any way, shape, or form.

RINGRING!

As Cassie got out his phone, since he was at a red light, he saw he got a text from someone called 'Bloody Claw'. All it said was 'Watch your back'.

As soon as he finished reading it, the light turned green, and so he put his phone down quickly and continued his drive home. And so he got to his house, the teenage boy decided to sleep. As he did, a memory came of a powerful earthquake. This quake in his mind brought up feelings of sadness, and determination, similar to what the memories told him he felt when he died in his last life.

Why memories of his first death were coming up was far beyond him, and it just made him irritated. Cassie heard about Jordan being overwhelmed after what he told the younger boy. It was doubtful that Jordan realized that he and Cassie were in the same boat.

They both had to accept something they would never understand.

* * *

 **Well, that's the 'Search Arc' all wrapped up. Here we get to see a slight bit into Cassie's mind, and get to understand his side of the story. I enjoyed putting that part in, mainly because it starts showing that Cassie isn't just this calm and collected teacher archetype.**

 **Also, I assume everyone can guess who sent the text. One arc to go! As always, read, review if you want to, and tune in next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: A pretty crazy date

* * *

 **Welcome back! This is the final arc, known as the 'Discovery Arc'.**

 **And as I am only five chapters away from being done (not counting this one), I think to myself 'Man. I have come a long way.' Because as I said in like chapter 10, I didn't think I would get as far as I did, but look at me now.**

 **Not only that, but I've also written a couple of other fics (and contributed a character to 'Order of Leaf and Claw'(which is an interesting read by the way, even if it's only on the fourth chapter at the point when I post this), and have been getting better and better at it I think. So, in this final arc, I'm going to try to make as much happen as possible. That is my way of showing how great I feel at how far I've come.**

 **Now with that out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

When the date came along, a lot had happened. First, Jordan, Cassie, and Todd had all become great friends, and were hanging out a lot. Second, Spike and Emma had gone on their 5th date, so both were incredibly happy. And third, Alli and Rhet's second and third dates went perfectly. In short, everyone was happy.

Right now, Lucy was getting ready. She was dressed in her favorite bright green sundress, with short shorts and her hi-tops. As a last detail, she put on her favorite necklace (a crystal in the shape of a drop of water). She got it a very long time ago, and of the many things she got rid of from her childhood, this was the only thing she kept.

DINGDONG!

Hearing that, Lucy got downstairs quickly, and opened the door to see Eugene. "Ready," he asked, to which she responded "Yes, of course".

He was dressed casual, in his usual button shirt, a black undershirt, slacks, and his favorite shoes. This was a common outfit for him to wear, mainly because it was simple, but he also said it functioned for fighting. She knew he took Aikido classes, and so that statement didn't surprise her.

Getting back to the point, the two started on a quick walk to the new movie theater that opened up just a couple of blocks over. It was a quick walk, so that meant they didn't need to get a ride. And that meant they had more time to talk alone.

"So," Lucy said, "Uh, how about that uh... Bloodborne. You played that yet?"

"I have not, but I definitely want to," Eugene told her. She knew he was a gamer, so she started playing a more video games (she was a gamer, but not as much as Eugene), that way she could have more to talk about with him. It was fun though, she couldn't deny that, but it took away from her time in the water.

But in the end, they both did things little differently for the other, and that made them both happy.

* * *

The movie was certainly a nice time. Eugene made a comment about how blood is weird in movies, saying that 'It seems like for whatever reason, if you change the color of blood, it's suddenly not as gory.', and she happened to agree with that. But other than that, the two had spent most of the movie silent, and content to just sit and watch.

As soon as the movie ended, the couple decided to head on home, but were stopped dead in their tracks when two guys in dark red hoodies came along. One snuck up on Lucy, and grabbed her. The other, was not so lucky.

Eugene put his Aikido skills to good use, using a powerful 'over the back' throw, popping the guys arm out of it's socket. The moment he saw that dark red hoodie, he knew exactly who he was up against.

"The Claw Gang."

Looking at the other, and seeing he was holding a knife, Eugene took action. "Let her go," he told the guy, who said "No can do. We have orders to stab one of you." And the moment the guy raised his knife, Eugene said the bravest thing he's ever said:

"Well then, stab me!"

When Lucy heard this, she was terrified. To save her life, Eugene was gonna sacrifice himself. To this the gang member laughed, and said "Noble, little dude. Well let's see where that nobility gets you when you're dead!" He then charged at Eugene, who pulled off the same throw he did on the other guy. But when the guy got up after, and attempted another charge, the nerdy Aikido fighter kneed him straight in the Solar Plexus.

Using this chance to call the police, the couple immediately ran, not wanting to risk the guy getting back up.

* * *

Once they were at Lucy's house, the two decided to go inside and relax. Because after that incident, neither one wanted anything more to happen that day.

And as such, they simply agreed to watch a movie on TV. There was a 'Lord of the Rings' marathon on right now (and it literally just started, as 'The Fellowship of the Ring' just started), and they both really wanted to watch it, so they asked their parents if they could sleep over.

And of course, both parents said yes.

The young couple stayed up all night watching the marathon (which went until 3:30 AM), and once it was over, Lucy set up the couch for Eugene to sleep on. But before she went up to her room, she told him "That was a really brave thing you did today."

"Come on," he told her softly, "You know I'd never let anyone hurt you. It was nothing."

Lucy's smile at this showed her appreciation better than her words, but she tried anyway. "Well I don't know if I'd consider risking a knife to the heart as 'nothing', but it really meant a lot to me." And as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and told him 'Good Night', she was thinking about today. And all in all, despite the fact she was nearly murdered, it was a great date in her mind.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Challenge Accepted

* * *

A White SUV drove down the road, heading to the Andrew house. This was Cassie's car, and he was heading down there to train with Kim. Considering that the last meet was only in a few weeks, the team needed to do as much training as possible.

Since the Claw Gang resurfaced, everyone had been on edge at school. However, not many attacks had happened since then, with the exception of the attack on Lucy and Eugene. Even so, that got everyone being overly cautious.

Cassie himself didn't understand it, but then again he was a fighter.

While yes, he was doing intense training, his focus lately was on 'Littlefoot'. He felt the dinosaur's spirit at Kim's Halloween party, and got a vision telling him about 'Littlefoot' getting to where he needed to be. The only problem was that he couldn't pinpoint where the spirit was, and hadn't felt the spirit since (well at least not close enough to where he could pinpoint who it is).

'I don't know where the hell he went or who the hell he was,' Cassie thought, still incredibly irritated about it. He just couldn't seem to get a break.

Pulling up to Kim's house, the teenage boy entered immediately. What he saw was horrible.

Kim Andrew was sitting on the couch, bloody and beaten. He looked like he just got bludgeoned to near death, and Cassie was concerned. Seeing this, Kim joked "What're you so shocked about? I've been worse."

"We have to get you to the hospit-"

"SCREW THAT!" Kim yelled, interrupting Cassie, and then continued "No way I'm giving the Claw Gang the satisfaction of knowing they put me in the hospital."

 _'Claw Gang. Why am I not surprised'_ Cassie thought, starting to get worried."So they came for you too?"

"Yeah, Cass. They got me just this morning. I forgot to call and cancel the spar."

"I'm sorry for you," Cassie said. And in truth, he was. But Kim didn't seem to be feeling bad for himself at all. As the two kickboxers stood there, Cassie decided to break the silence, by asking "What happened?"

"I was practicing on the heavy bag," Kim told him, "And then one of them climbed over my fence, and started swinging at me. I beat him easily, but then his friends snuck up and attacked me. It's the same thing they did to Chomper."

Cassie had heard about Chomper's hospitalization last week, but was too preoccupied to visit him. He never knew it was from an attack, but in hindsight, it explained his many bruises. One thing, however, still didn't make any sense to him.

"Why would they go after you and Chomper?"

"They weren't after me," Kim told him, "They're after everyone connected to Jordan."

As this was said, another splitting headache. But the vision he got was different than any other, because it wasn't from his past self's point of view. It was showing a conversation between an adult Hypsilodon and 'Littlefoot'.

 _'But why would they attack you and Chomper?'_

 _'They weren't after Chomper specifically, Littlefoot. They're after everyone connected to you.'_

This had been his first vision involving 'Littlefoot' in a long while, and it was telling the exact same thing that Kim was telling him about Jordan. There was a sneaking hunch going through his mind, that he might know who 'Littlefoot' might be. But that was for another time. "Where are they right now?" Cassie asked.

"They're going after his Cousin again."

The moment Cassie heard this, he rushed outside, and got to his SUV. Then, a moment later, Kim got in on the passenger side. "Why are you coming," he asked, and Kim responded with "Because those sons o' bitches are going to learn not to screw with me. Especially since I have this," he then pulled a crowbar out of his pants. "You keep a crowbar in your pants?"

"NEVERMIND THAT!" Kim yelled. "We gotta go help Jordan!"

And with that, Cassie hit the gas pedal as hard as he possibly could. He didn't care if he was pushing 95 mph, and that he was likely to get a speeding ticket. He was going to help Jordan, no matter what.

* * *

As they got to Jordan's place, they found that they were too late. Jordan and Rhet were both standing there, looking at the broken window, and staring at a note with the Claw Gang insignia on it. When Cassie read it it said something horrific:

'I have heard about the fact that you have beaten my top fighters. And because of this, I am horribly offended, and as such, I am going to make things go my way. I have captured your cousin, as well as your girlfriend, and your friend Cyrus' girlfriend. And if you aren't at the high school gym by high noon, we will kill them. Signed, Red Claw, the leader of the Claw Gang.'

And upon seeing that the clock read 11:15, Rhet was the first to stand up. He ran out of the house, got inside the SUV immediately, and with that, there journey bagan. The group then went to gather everyone they needed. They got Eugene, Lucy, Spike, Chomper (who was at The Tree Star), and Todd (who was at the school for whatever reason) to join their cause.

And once they got to the gym, Cassie said, "Anyone who wants to back out, now's your last chance."

"NO WAY!" Chomper said. Even though he seemed to be still covered with bruises from his encounter, he looked more focused and determined than ever. The same went for Kim, who was holding onto his crowbar like it was a sword. Everyone else showed no signs of backing down, Jordan and Rhet especially. Jordan put it best by saying "No backing down now! For my friends, I'd do anything!"

"Well then," Cassie said, "Let's go give that bastard a piece of our minds!"

* * *

 **Hm? Yes? You like?**

 **This story is most certainly reaching it's climax, and I am hoping to make this a great final arc. I think I am doing a good job at it. Next chapter is going to be either the climax or the part before the climax. As always, read and review, and tune in next time if you want to see where this is going.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Battle of Great Valley High

 **Hey there guys! So, since my summer vaction is drawing close to being over, I am going to try to finish this fic before the end of it. I'm not rushing it, though, because I do not want to butcher it on the last few chapters.**

 **That is all for now.**

* * *

Once the group had entered the gym, the first thing they were greeted by was the sight of Sara, Ali, and Ruby all tied up, and gagged in the corner. Chomper was first to notice them in the far corner, and they supposedly had enough time left to save them.

'Supposedly' being the key word there. As the group got over to them, the door on the opposite end opened up, revealing a senior and two juniors, all dressed in claw gang insignia. The two juniors stood at about 5'11 each, and were wearing hoods over their heads, not wanting to show their faces.

The senior, however, was their main focus. He was quite tall, standing at least 6'4, with a deep tan, messy black hair, and a scar on the left side of his face, and what was assumed to be another scar on his left middle finger, and having a red fingernail on said scarred finger, filed in the shape of a claw. He spoke with a voice, deep and threatening, "Welcome."

"Red Claw! So you're head of the Claw Gang," Chomper yelled, sounding extremely angry. "Why would you do this?! It wasn't enough to beat me to near death, you have to kidnap my friends?"

"It was the only way to make sure you all got here, Chompe-"

"DON'T call me that!" Chomper exclaimed angrily. He didn't want an enemy to use his nickname. "Oh forgive me, 'Cyrus'," Red Claw said, putting a certain emphasis on the boy's real name.

"Chomper," Jordan asked, "Isn't this the guy who told you that... you know?"

"Yeah," he said through his gritted teeth, sounding a bit like a growl. "And now he's the enemy."

"Call me what you want," Red Claw said, clearly sounding uninterested. "In whatever light, I want you guys dead. You should know this especially Cassie. After all, I was the one who told you to watch your back."

Kim was the first to respond to this by attempting to hit the taller man with his crowbar. The taller man however, was prepared for the attack, and threw Kim to the ground. He then laughed "Foolish Hyp. Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Yes I do," Kim yelled. "And even if I can't, I'm not backing down after what you did."

No one could notice it, but there were two conflicting tones in the room: The darkness of Red Claw, and the Determination of Kim's Crew. Red Claw then snaps his finger, and out came five more members of the Claw Gang. One for almost everone on Kim's Crew. Then, Cassie said the most appropriate line ever.

"You better be ready for war!"

* * *

It doesn't matter which side you are rooting for in this fight, the fight itself was epic.

Kim's opponent was one of the two who entered with Red Claw, this one going by the name of 'Screech', and their fight was very one sided. Mainly because Kim had a crowbar, and that was letting him make some painful shots in between punches.

Cassie's opponent was the other of the two, going by the name of 'Thud', and once again Cassie was winning.

Among the rest of the group that were fighting, they were all doing well. Lucy used the few Aikido techniques Eugene had taught her quite well, and Eugene showed his skill by effortlessly bringing his opponent to the floor. Spike was simply dodging mostly, but was also using a few wrestling techniques he knew. Chomper was luckily able to keep his opponent at bay with quick kicks, and Todd was able to keep his opponent on the ground. And lastly, Rhet snuck off while the battle was happening, and started to untie the girls.

All that left was Jordan, who was up against the man himself. The two were giving it everything they had, and neither side was backing down. However, Jordan's resolve didn't exactly mean that he was winning. In fact, Jordan was at a severe disadvantage, because of Red Claw's incredible strength. Any time Jordan could get a good hit, it did almost no damage to his opponent.

"Why are you doing this," Jordan asked, through his heavy breathing. He normally had so much energy, but there was something about this fight that just... drained him. As if he was bleeding out while it happened.

"I do not know," Red Claw answered, "But I have to." Jordan and his friends were curious to what he meant, and then he explained a little deeper. "I feel a burning hatred for all of you, without even knowing you. As if some greater force is driving me, telling me to exact revenge on you."

Upon hearing this, Jordan was infuriated _'So this whole time...'_ Jordan thought _'He's been attacking us for that?! He put Ruby, Alli, and Sara's lives in jeopardy just to get some petty revenge?!'_ Thinking this brought back his energy, and made him feel like he could take on an army. A power he then used on Red Claw.

Using whatever power he had, Jordan kicked his enemy, this one severely hurting said enemy's leg, and then Thai Clinching him, and kneeing him straight in the sternum. "AGH!" He screamed in agony, coughing up blood, "Where did you get this power."

"From you threatening my friends over something as stupid as revenge!"

As soon as Jordan resumed in the fighting, the ground started to shake. There was an earthquake happening, and as such, everyone began evacuating. The ones that stayed behind were Jordan and Red Claw, who were pretty much in their own little world.

Though as the group left, Sara saw this, and secretly decided to stay behind. Going over to him, she heard Jordan say, "Sara. You should go."

"Like hell I will!" was her retort, "If you're staying, I'm staying too."

"But..."

"C'mon, Littlefoot. I'm not gonna let you down. Not now, not ever."

Jordan and Sara both looked into each other's eyes, and with the nodding of his head, Jordan and Sara were fighting together. At that exact same moment, Red Claw received a vision: Of an adult brown Apatosaurus and a Yellow Triceratops fighting against a T-Rex (who had a striking resemblance to him, as far as their scar goes). This vision was signifying his downfall.

The kickboxing couple were causing some serious damage to the Claw Gang leader, and as the earthquake died down, Red Claw was severely weakened, being forced to kneel down. Taking their final shot, the two roundhouse kicked him square in the face, right as the earthquake ended, and right as he went down.

Immediately afterword, the couple got out, and right as everyone was about to celebrate, they all collapsed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: All is Revealed

 **Well, you wanna know what I have decided?**

 **This is the final chapter of this story. I was going to make it thirty chapters, but this chapter just did enough for me that I feel it is a good ending to a good story. It is also quite long for one of my chapters (because there was so much I was able to write about), and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Jordan was the first to wake up, but he wasn't in the school, much to his surprise. Instead, he looked to be in a field. He was all alone, and there was no sign of life anywhere.

Deciding to search a little, Jordan got a chance to see what environment he was in. It looked to be similar to their little town, except that there were no roads, no houses, no bridges, and a LOT more trees and bushes. In fact, It looked like it was untouched by humankind.

And as he looked to see if there was anything else living around, and all he saw was a lone figure in the distance. It looked to be an animal, and looked to be very big. And for some reason, seeing it made Jordan compelled to run over to it.

And following his instincts, he did.

As he was running, the environment around him kept looking extremely... familiar. Almost as if they were sights he had seen a thousand times before. There were many trees that were beautiful to look at, and covered with a type of leaf that also seemed like something he knew well. Along with that, there was a river that he was following, and was leading to a waterfall (which he could only tell because he had already ran several meters, and the figure looked to be getting closer).

As he ran, the figure seemed to come into focus more. And it was looking like... a Longneck. It was seeing this that started to make him want to know more who or what it was. Almost as if there was some greater force driving him.

As soon as he got to the waterfall from before, he realized something: It was the Grand Waterfall! And the Longneck that was there, drinking from the river, was the one from his visions! As the creature looked up from the water, it spoke.

"Hello, Littlefoot," the Longneck said, his voice strong, but soft and kind. "I've been expecting you."

"How do you know that name?" Jordan questioned, wanting answers to his questions. And the Longneck answered his question with another question:

"Why would I not know that about myself?"

Then suddenly, and very powerfully, a headache struck Jordan like nothing he had ever felt before. And while it happened, Jordan got thousands of different memories running through his head. Memories of the Longneck and his friends going on amazing adventures, making more allies, fighting amazing opponents, saving the valley, finding love, and so many more things. As the memories had all ran through his mind, and the headache vanished, Jordan understood everything:

He was Littlefoot, and that meant that the Longneck and he... were one and the same.

"Now you understand," Littlefoot said, "But if there is anything else you want to know, I will answer."

"Okay," Jordan then asked "Are my friends the same people I see in the visions?"

"Indeed" And then, Littlefoot showed him a vision: It was showing that virtually everyone in the town were dinosaurs. Sara and her family were Threehorns, Eugene and his were Flyers, Lucy and hers were Swimmers (excluding Spike, who was a Spiketail), Chomper's were Sharpteeth, Ruby's were Fast Runners, and his were (of course) Longnecks. These weren't the only ones, as it showed other figures as dinosaurs, such as Kim, Mr. Ozzmund, Rhet, and Tippy.

Continuing with his questions, Jordan asked, "Who were Cassie and Todd?"

"Two figures you may remember very well," Littlefoot explained, as two figures appeared: A large bluish female longneck, looking at him in a loving way, and a vicious looking dark green Sharptooth, who looked at him very seriously.

"It is so good to see you, my little one," she said, smiling very happily. The Sharptooth simply said, "Hello, kid."

"So," Jordan inquired further, "Cassie was my mother, and Todd was the one who killed her?"

"Yes," Sharptooth told him, "But we only passed on the memories, and two things each. I passed on my ferocity and my natural athleticism."

"And I passed on my wisdom, and my will to protect you."

This made Jordan quite happy, considering that all this was making sense to him now. But he had one final question:

"Why was Red Claw being forced to do what he did?"

"Red Claw had always been a stubborn fool," Littlefoot explained "And he wanted revenge on us. We had defeated many of his friends, and hated us for it, but it was the battle at Saurus Rock, that set him over the edge. He had brought himself, and four of the strongest Sharpteeth he knew, into the valley in secret, and made an attempt on our lives, but lost to me and my friends. His hatred carried over to his next life, forcing your Red Claw to try to kill you."

With that, it all clicked. Everything and everyone that he knew, he had known for much longer than he thought. This life here was basically a continuation on his last, and with that information, Jordan was going to enjoy it much more.

Then, as the valley, and the other two spirit faded away, all that was there was Jordan and Littlefoot. "And now that you know all of this," Littlefoot continued, "The time has come for me to send you back. But before I can, I will give you this."

And then, a single leaf fell from the sky, into Jordan's hands. It was a Tree Star, looking exactly like the first one that he ever saw, back in his previous life. Looking up at Littlefoot, the dinosaur began to fade, but before he did, he gave Jordan one last piece of advice:

"Let your heart guide you, Jordan Barnes. It whispers, so listen closely."

* * *

Jordan then closed his eyes. The next thing that he would see was everyone staring up at him, with happy smiles on their faces, as he got up. Sara was the first to say anything.

"Littlefoot," she exclaimed, giving him a hug while she did, "You're okay!"

"Yeah, of course I'm okay. I wasn't gonna die right after we won a big battle." This got a pretty big laugh out of everyone, and afterword, Jordan got a chance to see that Red Claw, and the members of the Gang who helped him, were being arrested. "Who alerted the cops?" was his question.

"That would be me." Coming from behind the group was Mr. Ozzmund, who continued "I saw the entire battle from the storage room, and once I found out what was going on, I called 'em."

"Well thanks," Kim then told him. "No problem," Mr. Ozzmund told him, "And to celebrate you guys getting rid of the Claw Gang for... at least a while, I'm going to hold a celebratory barbecue for you guys tomorrow."

"Let me guess," Kim said smugly, "There's gonna be at least two dishes involving eggs."

"Well, you know me."

Everyone most certainly got a bit of a laugh out of this, and as soon as they finished, Jordan asked the members who were AT the fight, "Say, did you guys also... um..."

"Yeah," they told him in unison. "And despite how weird it was meeting our past selves," Cassie said nonchalantly "It explains EVERYTHING." To which everyone (Mr. Ozzmund excluded) nodded. With this, the group decided to head outside, and as Jordan was a few feet behind the rest of the group, he felt something in his pocket. It was a necklace, with a pendant on the end.

And the pendant was in the shape of a Tree Star.

"Littlefoot," Sara came over, wearing a necklace exactly the same, "I see you got the exact same necklace."

"You all got it?"

"Yeah," she told him, "My guess is they signify what we've learned."

"Or something like that," he said as they continued to walk and talk, a ways away from everyone else. "So Littlefoot," Sara said, "I guess I owe Lucy an apology for not believing her."

"I'm sure she knows" he said, getting a chuckle from the girl. "Well, also," she continued "Seeing these visions made me realize... exactly how much I care about you."

"Wait. Do you mean?"

"Littlefoot," she said, softly but confidently "I love you. And just as much as I used to."

Knowing exactly what she meant, hearing this had officially made Jordan's life perfect. And so he told her, "I love you too. I would never want to be with anyone else." And as the couple shared a truly loving kiss, a vision of their past selves came up, only making the kiss feel more heartfelt. As soon as it was broken, Spike came and asked, "You guys coming? We going to the 'Tree Star'."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Jordan said, and as he and Sara headed back to join the rest of the group, he knew their group would last through anything. He could't wait to see the new challenges that await.

* * *

 **Okay. Here it is. The end of this story. There was a title insert there, and I felt it was okay, but otherwise, this chapter was great to write.**

 **But on a more serious note, I am glad to have been able to share my story with you. I came in here a bit scared of what would happen, but now I am more confident of my writing abilities, and am very happy that I got to write. So I would like to thank you all for joining me on this little journey, and for reviewing it and for helping me to love writing again. I originally was just going to write in my free time, but now it is a passion of mine once more, and you guys who have read and supported what I've written helped that happen. Give yourselves a round of applause!**

 **On one last note, this story is not the only thing I am doing, as many of you know. I will still be continuing 'Troy' and 'The Search for Paradise', but I might not be able to write as often. My summer vacation is almost over, but I will still try to write as much as possible.**

 **Gusto out!**


End file.
